Magie et Chakra
by Kitsune-Kyu
Summary: [Reprise de la fic de Sealunis]Lors de sa quête ultime pour détruire Voldemort, Harry se retrouve contre son grès amené dans un nouveau monde dont il ignore tout.
1. La dernière quête d'Harry Potter

**Titre** : Magie et Chakra  
**Auteur** : Sealunis  
**Reprise** : Kitsune-Kyu  
**Chapitre** : Chapitre 1 - La dernière quête d'Harry Potter  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Pairing** : Aucun pour l'instant  
**Warnings** : Crossover Naruto/Harry Potter, AU, _**SPOILER**_du sixième livre.  
**Résumé** : Lors de sa quête ultime pour détruire Voldemort, Harry se retrouve contre son grès amené dans un nouveau monde dont il ignore tout.  
**Disclamer** : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Correctrice **: Adaska

O o O o O

**Chapitre 1  
La dernière quête d'Harry Potter**

O o O o O

Dans une sombre forêt infestée de créatures étranges et effrayantes pour le plus commun des mortels, un jeune homme courait pour sa vie. Si cette forêt pouvait être étrange pour quelqu'un de parfaitement normal, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'une forêt magique, appelé la Forêt Interdite et le jeune homme qui passait en coup de vent entre les arbres difformes et inquiétant, se trouvait être un sorcier.

Ce n'était pas non plus un sorcier que l'on pouvait rencontrer tous les jours. Non, celui-ci était l'élu d'une prophétie qui affirmait qu'il était l'unique personne à pouvoir débarrasser le monde d'une menace inquiétante, un sorcier nommé Lord Voldemort.

Trois silhouettes à sa poursuite, la tête aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, brillants de défi se retourna au cri de:

« Potter! »

Car ce jeune sorcier se prénommait Harry Potter.

O o O o O

À la poursuite d'Harry Potter se trouvait Fenrir Greyback, un loup-garou notoire pour contaminer de jeunes enfants avec la lycanthropie et responsable de la condition d'un de ses anciens professeurs et ami de ses parents, Remus Lupin, et deux mangemort anonymes portant le masque blanc si caractéristique de leur activité.

Ces trois personnes étaient à la poursuite d'Harry, celui-ci étant à la recherche des derniers fragments d'Horcruxes, des morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort, fusionnés avec des objets que ce dernier avait choisi avec soin (Il était particulièrement favorable à ce qui avait pu un jour appartenir à l'un des fondateur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, étant le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard).

Déjà au moins deux morceaux étaient sûr d'avoir été détruit : le journal de Tom Marvolo Riddle, le vrai nom de Voldemort, alors qu'Harry était en deuxième année et une bague appartenant à la famille Gaunt (plus précisément le grand-père de Tom), montrant leur descendance par rapport à Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de Poudlard, que Dumbledore avait récupéré et détruit pendant la sixième année d'Harry.

Le troisième morceau d'âme, dont Harry n'était pas sûr de la destruction, se trouvait être enfermé dans un loquet (sorte de médaillon) de Serpentard. En effet, quand lui et Dumbledore, à la fin de sa sixième année, était allé à sa recherche, il avait bel et bien trouvé un loquet, mais après être retourné à l'école et la bataille qui suivi juste après être parti à la recherche de l'horcruxe, au moment de la découverte du cadavre de Dumbledore , Harry avait trouvé une note avec le bijou, qu'il avait trouvé à côté du corps de son directeur d'école, écrite par un mystérieux R.A.B. indiquant que le vrai horcruxe avait été volé et que la personne allait le détruire dès qu'il en aurait le temps. Harry espérait que ce morceau d'âme ait été détruit, mais la présomption ne lui assurait certainement pas cela.

Il restait d'autres fragments à trouver, car Dumbledore croyait que Voldemort avait séparé son âme en sept parties.

Dans les possibilités d'horcruxes se trouvait quelque chose d'inconnu de Rowena Ravenclaw et de Godric Gryffondor, deux autres fondateurs de Poudlard et le serpent du mage noir, Nagini.

Harry avait vu dans une pensive, contenant qui permet de montrer des souvenirs, un souvenir lui montrant que le dernier fragment dont il avait enfin trouvé la trace, se trouvait à être une coupe appartenant à Helga Poufsouffle, la quatrième fondatrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

O o O o O

Apprenant la décision de fermer Poudlard, après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry avait décidé de terminer la tâche que ce dernier lui avait confié peu de temps avant sa mort, soit la destruction des horcruxes et de Voldemort. Pour cela, Harry avait besoin de renseignements pour retrouver les fragments et aussi d'entraînement, car s'il savait bien se débrouiller avec sa baguette, il savait sans aucun doute qu'il n'était certainement pas encore à la hauteur de sa tâche.

Donc pendant près de deux ans, Harry s'était entraîné avec toute l'aide qu'il reçu et avait aussi recherché parallèlement, avec l'aide de son amie Hermione, le plus de renseignements qu'il pouvait concernant la coupe de Poufsouffle.

De l'entraînement qu'il reçu, il pu, grâce à l'aide de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall, devenir un animagus, ce qui l'aida énormément dans sa collecte de renseignements, car il avait une forme facile à camoufler. En effet, il pouvait se transformer en chat noir avec des yeux vert et une tâche blanche sur le front. Sa transformation l'avait aussi aidé à échapper à plusieurs tentatives sur sa personne par les hommes de main du seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais les surprenant le plus autant lui que son professeur, dû à la rareté du phénomène, c'est qu'il avait une deuxième forme proche de la première mais plus imposante. Celle-ci était une panthère aussi noire que les ténèbres et aux yeux verts.

Filius Flitwick, le professeur de Sortilège, lui enseigna plusieurs sortilèges entre autre les élémentaux (Pyro, Aquamenti, …). En l'entraînant à la magie sans baguette, Harry pu ainsi maîtriser les sortilèges mineurs sans avoir recours à sa baguette tel le Accio ou l'Alohomora. Le petit professeur l'aida aussi à faire sortir de lui et à maîtriser son élément, le plus imprévisible comme son porteur : le feu. Pour l'instant, tout ce que Harry arrivait à obtenir était une flamme de la puissance d'une torche.

Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, Harry avait reçu aussi un entraînement physique, qui consistait surtout en des cours de maniement d'épée et de lancement de poignard. Il traînait maintenant partout avec lui l'ancienne épée de Godric Gryffondor qu'il avait découvert à l'intérieur du Choixpeau Magique, lors de son aventure contre le Basilic dans sa deuxième année. Il avait pu prendre l'artefact de l'office de son ancien directeur, avec les encouragements du portrait de ce dernier qui était apparu magiquement dans son bureau, après la mort du vieil homme.

Il n'avait pas aussi oublié son entraînement magique et avec l'aide de Remus Lupin et de l'Auror Tonks, il appris donc le plus qu'il pouvait comme sortilège de défense et d'attaque.

O o O o O

Essoufflé, Harry s'était arrêté dans une clairière pour reprendre son souffle. Après plusieurs mois de recherches difficiles, le jeune homme avait trouvé une piste qui lui indiquait que l'objet qu'il recherchait se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite, entourant son ancienne école. C'était tellement ironique d'avoir caché la coupe sous le nez de Dumbledore. Tom avait certainement caché l'horcruxe là, pas longtemps après que Dumbledore ait refusé de le prendre comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (ce qui avait accessoirement commencé la malédiction concernant le poste...).

Les brindilles craquant sous ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir de dragon, il s'approcha de la statue se trouvant au centre de la petite clairière. L'objet semblait tellement déplacé en cet endroit isolé de tout. Il redouta les mécanismes de protection qui protégeait sûrement la coupe, qu'il ne pouvait pas encore voir, mais selon ses renseignements, elle devait être cachée proche de la statue, caché par un quelconque mécanisme ou sortilège.

Les mangemorts allaient arriver bientôt le rattraper et l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines. Il était soulagé qu'aucun Inferi ne se retrouve ici comme la dernière fois qu'il était allé à la recherche d'un horcruxe. Les Inferi étaient des morts ramenés à la vie, par de vils sortilèges, que seulement le feu pouvait détruire. C'était donc des créatures très difficiles à battre, si on en ignorait le moyen.

Il jeta un sortilège à la statue en forme de blaireau, l'animal emblème de la maison de Hufflepuff, pour voir s'il ne pourrait pas détecter quelque chose. Il tenta alors un sortilège d'attraction non-verbale, en appelant la coupe, pour ne pas se faire remarquer des mangemorts qui rôdaient autour des arbres proches de lui. La statue bougea alors légèrement de son socle.

Harry tenta alors de la bouger en poussant de tous les bords... Le blaireau fini par faire un quart de tour, le museau pointant dans la direction général du château. Il entendit alors, un bruit de dalle qui bougeait et des feuilles mortes qui tombaient dans un trou peu profond.

Il allait se pencher pour ramasser l'objet se trouvant dans la petite trappe dévoilée, quand le bruit distinct d'une apparition se fit entendre à moins de deux mètres de lui.

O o O o O

Voldemort était là! Juste devant lui et les mangemort qui le poursuivait précédemment, étaient aussi arrivés. Il prit la coupe en un coup de vent et roula rapidement par terre pour se relever en vitesse, évitant un sort qui fit éclater en morceau la statue qui lui avait permis de retrouver le fragment d'âme qu'il souhaitait détruire.

« Harry Potter, comme l'on se retrouve encore une fois. » lui dit Voldemort tout en indiquant à ses hommes de mains d'empêcher au jeune sorcier de se sauver en bloquant toutes sorties de la clairière où ils se trouvaient.

En effet, d'autres mangemorts accompagnaient le sorcier et Harry ne pouvait à présent se sauver, même le transplanage se trouvait désormais impossible pour lui, il l'avait tenté, mais Voldemort avait certainement levé des barrières contre.

« Voldemort! » s'exclama Harry en crachant à ses pieds.

« Toujours aussi insolant, à ce que je vois. On fait beaucoup moins le malin maintenant que ton cher Dumbledore est mort et ne pourra venir à ta rescousse! »

« Albus Dumbledore était un grand homme lui au moins! Pas comme vous et vos serviteurs. »

Harry, recula légèrement du monstre en face de lui, recherchant l'occasion de pouvoir détruire la coupe le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elle lui soit arrachée des mains.

Voldemort, lui, leva sa baguette et lança un sort dans la direction d'Harry. La familière lumière rouge du sortilège du _doloris_ se dirigeant vers lui, le jeune homme fit un bon vers la droite pour l'éviter.

Gêné par la coupe se trouvant dans sa main gauche, Harry l'accrocha à sa ceinture et sorti un poignard d'une de ses bottes qu'il lança en direction de la forme serpentine du seigneur des ténèbres. Il profita de la distraction de ce dernier, pour lancer un sortilège qui mit le feu à la robe de son ennemi, qui après avoir lancé sur lui-même un sortilège qui mouilla sa robe, regarda Harry avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

« Tu va regretter ça, Potter! » siffla-t-il.

Il reçu alors un sortilège de coupure suffisamment puissant pour passer à travers la protection magique de sa robe de bataille et venir lui entailler la jambe droite qui se mit à saigner modérément.

Un mangemort téméraire, une nouvelle recrue sans doute, tenta alors de récupérer la coupe en possession du garçon qui a survécu. Harry découragea rapidement l'imprudent avec son épée et celui-ci retourna rapidement à sa place après avoir reçu un _doloris_ de son maître.

Le jeune sorcier eut droit lui aussi au _doloris_, peu de temps après, le laissant se tordre de douleur au sol. Une fois le sort levé, il se releva tremblant.

Voulant éviter un sortilège de la mort, Harry se trouva rapidement de nouveau au sol, car il s'était pris le pied dans le trou où se trouvait anciennement l'horcruxe.

La coupe lui faisant mal à une côte, il la retira de sa ceinture. Instinctivement, Harry leva ses mains à son visage alors qu'un sortilège inconnu lancé par Voldemort le frappait de plein fouet, lui et la coupe.

Une douleur se mit à envahir toutes les cellules de son corps, la douleur était semblable à celle causé par le _doloris_, mais Harry était certain que ce n'était pas ce sort qui l'avait atteint. Ses cris envahirent la forêt, alors que Voldemort éclatait d'un rire sinistre à glacer les os...

Partout dans le monde un sentiment d'horreur envahit les habitants possédant des pouvoirs magiques, les moldus eux restèrent inconscient de ce fait, alors que le corps d'Harry Potter disparaissait dans une fontaine de lumière blanche, son cri de douleur s'estompant tragiquement...


	2. L'étrange chat noir

**Titre** : Magie et Chakra  
**Auteur** : Sealunis  
**Reprise** : Kitsune-Kyu  
**Chapitre** : Chapitre 2 – L'étrange chat noir  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Pairing** : Aucun pour l'instant  
**Warnings** : Crossover Naruto/Harry Potter, AU, _**SPOILER**_du sixième livre.  
**Résumé** : Lors de sa quête ultime pour détruire Voldemort, Harry se retrouve contre son grès amené dans un nouveau monde dont il ignore tout.  
**Disclamer** : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Correctrice **: Adaska

**Chapitre 2  
L'étrange chat noir**

O o O o O

Très, très loin, dans un tout autre univers, près du village de Konoha dans le pays du Feu, une soudaine lumière, si brillante qu'elle fit penser au soleil, éclaira une partie de la vaste forêt entourant le village pour quelques instants. Un garde proche d'un poste d'observation du village, pensant avoir eu une vision tellement l'instant se fit bref, se dit qu'il était temps que le changement de garde arrive, même si on était en plein jour.

Le corps étendu sur le sol qui apparut après l'arrivée de la lumière blanche, se releva brusquement, sans souffle et paniqué, à la recherche d'ennemis imaginaires. Ne reconnaissant pas ses environs et blessé, Harry, car c'était bel et bien là notre sorcier qui avait disparu, toujours vivant à notre plus grand bonheur (le sien aussi sûrement...), décida dans un moment de sagesse (et de paranoïa) de se cacher pour analyser la situation et pouvoir aussi se reposer pour se soigner, le seigneur des ténèbres n'y était pas allé de main morte sur ses sorts et le dernier sortilège inconnu n'avait pas du tout aidé.

Un chat au pelage noir remplaça donc subitement le jeune sorcier. Après une brève exploration de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Harry constata qu'il n'était plus dans la clairière de la Forêt Interdite, et que selon la végétation l'entourant, il ne devait plus être proche de l'Angleterre...

L'épuisement fini par vaincre ses dernières résistances et Harry le chat, s'étendit sous un buisson pour une sieste bien mérité.

O o O o O

Le son d'une voix fini par réveiller Harry. De l'intérieur de son buisson, il cligna des paupières chassant les dernières traces de sommeil qui ne voulait pas partir. Il pointa ses yeux de chat en direction de ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il remarqua un adolescent énergique aux cheveux blonds avec un habit voyant de couleur orange, suivi par un homme tellement grand qu'Harry pensa immédiatement à Rubeus Hagrid, le demi-géant qui était son ami. Cette pensée lui fit aussi se demander s'il reverrait un jour ses amis, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait actuellement.

Le vieil homme avait les cheveux très longs en piques blancs et portait un étrange rouleau dans son dos. Il écouta les deux étrangers un moment et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne comprenait rien du tout à ce que les deux personnes disaient. Il se leva donc de sa cachette, les pattes un peu instables, et se mit à suivre le blond. Ces deux personnes finiraient bien par se rendre dans un endroit plus peuplé qu'une forêt... son estomac l'espérait, il avait faim!

O o O o O

Sentant qu'ils étaient suivis depuis un certain moment déjà, Jiraya fit signe à Naruto, trop excité à l'idée d'enfin rentrer chez lui, de se calmer et lui indiqua un plan rapide et simple. Deux kage bunshin (des clones faits d'ombre) de Naruto plus tard, lui et son disciple se cachaient dans les buissons pour faire une embuscade à leur poursuiveur, pendant que les clones prenaient leur place, servant de distraction.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant que le blondinet ne saute sur sa victime qui ne s'attendait à rien.

« Je t'ai eu! » cria Naruto. Il venait d'attraper celui qui les suivait, un pauvre petit chat noir, qui laissa échapper un miaulement plaintif à cause de la rudesse avec laquelle le jeune homme le tenait, ravivant la douleur de sa blessure.

« Un chat ? » fit Jiraya, perplexe d'avoir senti un chat, alors que, d'habitude, il ne sentait pas les animaux. Enfin, les animaux sans chakra...

« Je le garde! Je peux ? Je vais le faire soigner au village! » s'exclama le jeune ninja.

« Laisse moi vérifier si ce n'est pas quelqu'un sous _henge_ (jutsu (technique) qui permet de se transformer en n'importe quoi) avant » répondit l'homme un peu découragé.

Il ne trouva rien, la transformation d'Harry, notre petit chat noir, étant d'origine magique...

« Tu peux garder ton chat, mais tu t'en occupe toi même, viens pas te plaindre » dit-il à son apprenti.

« Ouais! Super, je vais l'entraîner et en faire un ninja. »

Et Naruto se mis à rigoler tout seul dans son coin, imaginant les futurs exploits de son nouvel animal de compagnie... Une image particulièrement hilarante de Neko-san (Mr. Chat) griffant Akamaru, le chien de Kiba, lui resta dans l'esprit pour un certain temps.

O o O o O

Après moins d'une heure de voyage, les trois voyageurs arrivèrent devant une énorme porte en bois. En haut de porte se trouvait le symbole présent sur le bandeau frontal que portait l'adolescent qui l'avait attrapé. Et sur la porte elle-même était peints deux symboles rouges inconnus d'Harry. Il fut rapidement posé par terre, pour regarder le blond faire l'exploit de se retrouver perché sur un poteau en deux ou trois bonds. Aux dernières nouvelles, cet exploit était humainement impossible, à moins de transplaner et même là, c'était juste en sautant que c'était arrivé.

_"Je me demande bien où j'ai bien pu atterrir moi"_ pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto observait le village en hauteur, à la recherche du moindre changement qui aurait pu se passer pendant son absence pour s'entraîner avec Jiraya. Rien ne semblait avoir changer, sauf une chose.

« Hé hé hé ! Ils ont finalement rajouté la sale face de Tsunade-bachan (vielle Tsunade) sur la montagne! Ha! » s'écria-t-il à l'intention de Jiraya resté en bas.

Harry avait de la difficulté à voir ce que faisait le blondinet qui semblait l'avoir adopté ("_Comme si j'était un vulgaire animal de compagnie d'ailleurs..._") de là où il était. Une personne en haut des toits sembla appeler l'adolescent qui se retourna et sauta rejoindre la personne.

Du haut des toits, Naruto était en train d'offrir un présent à son ancien senseï (professeur) Kakashi: le dernier livre de la série écrire par Jiraya (_Le paradis du batifolage_), que personnellement, Naruto trouvait ennuyant, mais pour quelqu'un comme Kakashi, c'était une mine d'or! Il ne vivait que pour lire cette série de livre. La preuve: il avait donné un test à lui, Sakura et ce traître de Sasuke en lisant un de ces livres et se battant en même temps...

O o O o O

Une fois de retour sur terre ferme, Naruto récupéra son chat et voulu se diriger à grand pas vers son restaurant favori, Ichiraku Ramen: il faut dire que l'alimentation du blondinet se constituait principalement de ramens, il ne savait pas cuisiner grand chose d'autre et détestait tout ce qui était fruit et légume.

Il n'alla pas loin par contre, car il croisa quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien, Sakura Haruno, amie et ancienne co-équipière dans leur équipe ninja, avant qu'il ne parte faire le tour du monde tout en s'entraînant avec l'ero-senin (ermite pervers), comme il aimait appeler Jiraya.

La jeune fille avait beaucoup changé, tout comme Naruto lui même. Elle ne portait plus sa longue robe rouge, mais une camisole rouge, ainsi qu'une petite jupe blanche et de longue botte noire. Naruto lui avait grandi et dépassait son amie, même ses habits avait changé (les pauvres n'avaient pas résister à l'entraînement de Naruto), ils étaient très semblables à ses anciens, surtout pour la couleur, un orange vif.

Harry, sous sa forme d'animagus, regarda les deux adolescents parler ensemble, et blâma cet univers inconnu où tout le monde parlait un langage qu'il ne pouvait comprendre! Ça en devenait ennuyant.

Soudain un jeune garçon arriva, se transformant en fille brune dénudée sous les yeux du chat! Qui en serait tombé à la renverse, si ce n'était une chose dure à faire sur quatre pattes...

Après avoir récupéré son apparence normale, le garçon se mit à parler avec le blond quand subitement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses ("_Rose est une couleur réellement naturelle de cheveux ?! Cette endroit est vraiment étrange..._") frappa la face de Naruto, suite à un commentaire qu'il semblait avoir dit. Celui-ci fit un vol plané et atterrit violemment sur le sol où se fit un léger cratère.

Elle se mit ensuite à secouer l'adolescent en tenant son manteau dans ses mains. Le jeune garçon brun s'était caché, apeuré, derrière l'homme aux cheveux gris qui lisait le livre offert par le blondinet, et semblait tenter de calmer la jeune fille. Le félin, s'étant rapproché de Naruto, laissa échapper un miaulement plaintif.

Se rappelant subitement l'existence de son chat, Naruto se libéra de l'emprise de Sakura.

« Gomen (désolé), Sakura. Mais j'ai un chat à faire soigner, bye! » dit-il pour échapper à son courroux, prenant l'animal avec lui.

« Ne te sauve pas si vite, Naruto! Je peux très bien soigner ton chat. »

« Vraiment, cool! »

Sakura se concentra, une énergie de couleur verte s'accumulant dans ses mains. Elle passa ses mains au-dessus des blessures du chat qui se mit à ronronner quand celles-ci se mirent à guérir toutes seules. Le félin bailla et se pelotonna du mieux qu'il peut dans le creux des bras du blondinet et s'endormit.

O o O o O

Une fois Neko-san endormi, Tsunade souhaita la bienvenue à Naruto et lui redonna les clés de son appartement dans le village afin qu'il ait un endroit où rester.

Kakashi expliqua ensuite à Naruto et Sakura qu'à partir de maintenant, ils allaient travailler en équipe tous les trois. Il laissa une heure à Naruto pour aller porter ses effets chez lui et installer son chat. Il les rejoindrait ensuite là où Naruto avait pour la première fois subie le test des clochettes de Kakashi. Ils devraient de nouveau faire le test, lui et Sakura contre Kakashi. La soirée promettait d'être chargée.

Naruto s'ennuyait déjà de son restaurant favori, doutant avoir le temps d'y aller.

O o O o O

Naruto rentra chez lui plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil se levant à peine à l'horizon, ses habits sales et plusieurs éraflures sur sa peau à cause de son combat contre Kakashi. À la fin, ils avaient dû utiliser une ruse bien pensée avec Sakura pour arriver à prendre chacun une clochette du juunin. Ils avaient utilisé le point faible de ce dernier à leur avantage, même si c'était stupide et insensé, mais c'était lui qui leur avait toujours dit de regarder au-dessous d'en dessous... Enfin, l'important c'est qu'ils avaient réussi le test.

Il se traîna, tel un poids mort jusqu'à son lit et s'endormi sans avoir mis de pyjama. Il ferait le ménage plus tard, une fois plus en forme quand il se réveillerait... De plus il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller manger une bouché chez Ichiraku!

* * *

**Kit: **Voilà 2 chapitres de refait !! Comme certains d'entre vous on dû le remarquer, ces 2 chapitres étaient ceux écrit par Sealunis. Je les ai un peu modifiés. Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'ai déjà 2 chapitres d'écrit, le chap 5 est en cour. Celà va en décevoir certains mais je ne posterais qu'une à 2 fois par mois, du moins pour cette fic-là. Pas taper! Pas taper! En tout cas, merci pour les reviews et les encouragements. Si vous avez des idées comme **Roi rouge**, faite m'en part. Mais des choses simples qui ne ferons pas de Harry, Naruto ou qui sais-je encore de quelqu'un de surpuissant. Ils sont pas des super héros, ok?

**Kyu:** Justement en parlant de lui/elle. **Roi rouge**: bien que reprit, pour cette fic, Sealunis a laissé des directives à c'te timbrée. ( **Kit:** Eh! ) Harry ne pourra pas utiliser de chakra et comme la legimancie, et non l'occlumancie, est une magie et que Ibiki n'est pas sorcier, il ne pourra pas l'apprendre. La Magie et le chakra sont deux choses totalement différentes.

**Kit: **C'est pareil pour Harry, il ne pourra pas apprendre les techniques ninja (sauf peut-être le taijutsu, vu que c'est du combat au corps à corps), mais il s'en inspira pour créer de nouveaux sorts semblables aux jutsu.

**Harry: **C'est vrai? Cool!

**Kit: **Ouais, enfin on verra. T'exites pas encore, parce que ça sera pas avant un bon moment.

**Harry: **Zut alors!

**Kyu: **Surtout que Naruto ne sera que son chat n'est pas si chat que ça avant au moins les chapitres 5 ou 6.

**Sakura: **Et qu'il est surtout long à la détente.

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan! C'est pas sympa ça!

**Kit: **(enlace Naruto et fait un grand sourire aux 2 autres) C'est justement parce qu'il est naïf qu'on l'aime.

**Kyu et Sakura:** Plutôt crétin, oui!

**Kit et Naruto: **Maieuuh!!!

**Harry: **(goutte derrière la tête) Bon, et bien... Pendant qu'ils sont entrain d'en débattre. Merci de laisser des reviews. Et surtout, on vous souhaite un...

**Tous:** JOYEUX NOËL!!!!!


	3. Le mystère nommé Naruto Uzumaki

**Titre**: Magie et Chakra  
**Auteur** : Sealunis  
**Reprise** :Kitsune-Kyu  
**Chapitre** : Chapitre 3 - Le mystère nommé Naruto Uzumaki  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Pairing** : Aucun pour l'instant  
**Warnings** : Crossover Naruto/Harry Potter,AU, _**SPOILER** _du sixième livre.  
**Résumé**: Lors de sa quête ultime pour détruire Voldemort, Harry se retrouve contre son grès amené dans un nouveau monde dont il ignore tout.  
**Disclamer** : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**A/N**: Cette histoire est un univers alternatif après le chapitre 245 de Naruto. Je vais garder certain élément semblable ou pareil, mais la ligne de temps va certainement être changé, car l'histoire se déroule trop vite pour ma fanfic! 

O o O o O

**Chapitre 3  
Le mystère nommé Naruto Uzumaki**

O o O o O

Tout était calme dans un petit appartement du village de Konoha.

O o O o O

Harry avait regardé son 'maître' s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit et partir quelque seconde après pour le pays des songes sans se préoccuper de l'animal.

''_Tu parles d'un maître.''_

O o O o O

Pendant que Naruto essayait d'attraper les clochettes, Harry, ayant récupéré de ses blessures et de sa fatigue, avait fait le tour du propriétaire, se renseignant sur l'énergumène monté sur pile et le monde où il avait atterrit.

A l'aide de la magie sans baguette, il examina de nombreux rouleaux qui étaient étalés un peu partout dans la pièce, faisant toujours attention de la remettre telle qu'elle était après son inspection. Mal lui en prit, ceux-ci étaient écris dans un étrange dialecte qu'il ne comprenait goutte, bien qu'il avait déjà aperçu ces drôle de signes ? symboles ? lettres ? dans une des BD en noir et blanc de Dean dont les persos avaient tous de grands yeux. Le Gryffondor, d'ailleurs, se tuait à leur faire entrer dans leur tête de sorcier inculte que cela s'appelait 'Manga' et que c'était 'Ja-po-nais'.

L'animagus conclut qu'il devait être dans un lieu où la langue était proche du Japonais ou peut-être Chinois, enfin asiatique quoi ! D'où le fait qu'il ne comprenait rien au charabia de ces personnes. Il espéra franchement que l'un d'eux avait des notions d'Anglais ou sinon il était pas sortit de l'auberge.

Après avoir fouillé un peu partout, il n'avait apprit que trois choses sur le blondinet :

- Un, c'était une sorte de guerrier qui se battait avec des poignards bizarres (kunaï) et des étoiles en ferrailles (shuriken).

- Deux, d'après ses vêtements, il aimait le orange voyant, le noir et les spirales rouges. Il avait aussi de drôle de t-shirts en filet (sorte de cotte de maille que porte la plupart des shinobi).

- Trois, son régime alimentaire, à voir le contenu des placards, se résumait à des bouillons de pâtes (ramen).

Son 'maître' était rentré au moment où Harry observait une photo sur la table de chevet, représentant le type au masque avec trois enfants : le blondinet, la jeune fille à la chevelure rose et un jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré. Le brun et le blond semblaient d'ailleurs, à voir la tête qu'ils tiraient, ne pas s'apprécier.

O o O o O

Un ronflement le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Harry jeta un regard torve à l'occupant du lit et accessoirement son 'maître'.

'' _Génial ! Moi qui pensais être sauvé des ronflements de Ron et Neville. Me voilà avec une autre locomotive bruyante sur le dos. ''_ soupira-t-il, secouant la tête de dépit.

D'un coup de rein, le félin sauta sur le lit et s'approcha de l'endormit, l'observant un long moment.

'' _Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le crâne.''_

Depuis le fiasco ' Fermons notre esprit à Tonton Voldie ', Harry, avec l'aide du portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, d'Hermione et de nombreux livres sur la magie mentale, s'était entraîné durement pendant les 6 premiers mois après la mort du vieux directeur à maîtriser l'Occlumancie ainsi que la Legilimancie qui pouvait être utile dans certaine occasion comme celle-ci.

Le chat noir se coucha face à la tignasse blonde, le bout du museau frôlant quelques mèches. Il ferma les yeux et projeta son esprit dans celui de Naruto, ne rencontrant aucune résistance.

O o O o O

PLOUFF !!

« BORDEL ! »

Se retrouvant les fesses dans l'eau, notre pauvre sorcier brun pesta pendant un bon moment, dans ce couloir mal éclairé et 'surtout' inondé, avant de se relever tout en examinant les lieux.

« Génial ! Il a fallut que je tombe sur le type dont la représentation de l'esprit est un dédale de couloirs sombre et humide. » maugréa-t-il levant les bras au ciel.

Un faible grognement, faisant trembler l'eau, le fit arrêter dans ses critiques sur 'l'esprit tordu' du blond. Il se tourna vers la provenance du bruit, cherchant à percer les ténèbres. Quand le bruit reprit, Harry se dirigea vers son origine, prenant le troisième couloir à sa gauche et le longeant. Il déboucha sur une salle aux grandes dimensions. Face à lui, un immense portail sur lequel était posait un bout de papier où était inscrit un kanji. S'avançant vers le centre de la pièce, Harry ne pu retenir un sifflement.

« Eh bé ! Elle est gigantesque, cette porte. Me demande à quoi elle sert dans un esprit comme celui-ci ? »

« A enfermer un démon renard à 9 queues. » répondit une voix grave de l'autre côté des barreaux faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Dans la pénombre de la cage, Harry vit deux immenses yeux rouge fendus s'ouvrirent.

« De la visite ? Voilà qui est rare. Surtout quand c'est quelqu'un autre que le gamin. »

Harry ne fit pas attention au commentaire, trop absorbé dans la contemplation de la créature face à lui. Celle-ci commença à être agacé par une telle attention.

« Tu n'as jamais vu un renard ? » railla le gigantesque animal.

« Des renards de 30 mètres de haut ? Si, bien sûr, à chaque coin de rue. » répondit le sorcier du tac-au-tac.

« Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, gamin ! »

« J'aurais du respect pour vous, si vous en avez pour moi. »

Face à cette réplique, Kyûbi se poussa un rire tonitruant, faisant trembler la salle. Se calmant, il fixa le jeune homme qui se retrouvait sur les fesses, résultat du tremblement, dans ' l'eau ', rallant et injuriant de tous les noms d'oiseaux l' 'esprit tordu' du blond qui ne 'pouvait pas être sec !', au grand amusement du renard.

« Tu n'as pas ta langue dans la poche et il doit t'en falloir beaucoup pour être intimidé. »

« Résultat de nombreuses confrontations avec la Fouine, le Bâtard graisseux et Face-de-Serpent qui supporte pas au fait que je ressorte vivant de chacun de nos tête-à-tête. »

« On peut dire que tu ne les aimes pas. »

« Je les abhorre. »

Le renard ricana.

« En tout cas, c'est deux qualités que j'apprécie. »

« Ravie de vous plaire. » maugréa Harry, essorant sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait retiré.

Puis, coupant les ricanements de l'animal, il demanda intrigué :

« Désolé de paraître injurieux, mais… (Regard interrogatif du renard.) Vous êtes quoi ? »

Kyûbi le fixa, surprit que ce gamin ne reconnaisse pas l'un des 9 bijuu. Il faut dire aussi que c'était la première fois qu'une personne en dehors du blondinet infiltre l'esprit de celui-ci et ne vienne en ce lieu.

« D'après toi ? »

« Un renard ? » tenta Harry.

« Mais encore. »

« Un IMMENSE renard ? »

« … »

Regard torve de la part de l'IMMENSE renard.

« Mammifère vivant dans les forêts, carnivore pouvant se nourrir de manière omnivore au besoin, à queue touffue, yeux plutôt marrons et museau pointu. Taille variant entre 90 et 120 cm et poids entre 3,5 et 6,8 kg. Bien que celui face à moi fasse dans les 30 mètres de hauteur et pèse plusieurs tonnes, les yeux rouges à pupille fendue et qui a le don de parole. Aurais-je oublié autre chose, Vénérable renard ? »

« Le fait que j'ai 9 queues et plus de 900 ans. »

Le jeune sorcier siffla d'admiration.

« Eh bin ! Vous êtes vachement bien conservé. »

« Je suis un yohko, gamin ! » précisa le renard, agacé.

« Un quoi ? »

« Un yohko, un démon renard. »

« Ho… Et ? »

« Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? » demanda Kyûbi, incrédule.

« Nope. Soit les… yohko n'étaient pas au programme lors de mes études, soit ils n'existent pas dans mon monde. »

« Ton monde ? Je m'disais aussi qu'il était étonnant que tu ne connaisses pas les bijuu. Démon à queues. » précisa-t-il alors que Harry lui lançait un regard interrogatif.

« Démon à queues ? »

« Dans ce monde, existe 9 bijuu, chacun ayant un nombre de queues différent. »

« Je vois. Et vous, vous êtes celui à 9 queues. »

« Kyûbi. »

« Kyû- quoi ? »

Soupirant, le démon répéta.

« Kyû-bi : 9 queue. C'est mon titre. Kyûbi no yohko. »

« Ho. Et votre nom, c'est quoi ? »

Kyûbi le regarda étonné.

« Quoi ? » finit par dire Harry, gêné par une telle attention.

« Rien. C'est juste que tu es le premier humain à me le demander. »

« Vraiment ? Jamais personne ne s'y est intéressé. »

« Pour eux, je suis Kyûbi. » expliqua le renard.

« Ho. Et alors ? C'est quoi votre nom ? »

« La tradition veut que ce soit toi qui te présente le premier, gamin. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite et déballa :

« Harry Potter. Celui-Qui-Ne-Veut-Décidément-Pas-Crever comme le surnomme si gentiment Tonton Voldie et ses mignons, et Celui-Qui-A-Survécu par une grande partie de la population sorcière de mon monde. Sorcier britannique et pire ennemi de Voldemort mieux connu sous le joli sobriquet de Tonton Voldie ou Face-de-Serpent. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je vous serrais bien la griffe mais j'ai peur de me faire arracher le bras. Et vous, c'est quoi votre petit nom ? »

Le démon lui jeta un regard las.

« Tu sais que tu es fatiguant avec ton sarcasme. »

« Je sais. On m'le dit souvent. » répliqua le sorcier, sourire aux lèvres.

A cela, le démon soupira en secouant la tête. Face au regard insistant du sorcier, il consentit à répondre.

« Ashura. Kyûbi no yohko. Se retrouvant scellé par le Yondaïme dans un gamin répondant au nom de Naruto Uzumaki, orphelin et shinobi le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Et appelé par celui-ci : Kitsune no baka, et depuis pas longtemps, Kyû-chan. » grogna le renard sur ce dernier mot.

Regard bovin de l'humain.

« Vous vous rendez compte que je n'ai pas comprit la moitié de ce que vous avez dit. »

Soupir du renard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas comprit ? »

« Bin, y a déjà votre Yun… Yon… »

« Yondaïme. »

« Voilà, c'est ça. C'est quoi c'te chose ? »

« C'te chose, comme tu le dit, est un humain. C'est le 4ème Hokage, le pilier ou le chef du village si tu préfère, et le plus puissant ninja de celui-ci. »

« Ninja ? »

« Les ninja ou shinobi sont des guerriers de l'ombre. Ils font tout et n'importe quoi. C'est en fonction de leur mission, ça va du baby-sitting à l'assassinat. »

« Ok. Naru- quelque chose, j'ai comprit que c'était le nom du blondinet. Et Konoka, c'est quoi ? »

« D'abord, c'est Ko-no-ha et pas Konoka. Et c'est le nom du village où nous nous trouvons. Et le nom de mon hôte, c'est Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki. »

« Naruto, c'est plus facile. Kit- bidule et bacca ? »

« Kitsune veut dire renard et baka : crétin. »

« Donc votre 'Kitsune no baka' veut dire renard crétin. »

« Crétin de renard, plutôt. » justifia Ashura.

« Ok, ça parle en vers-l'en. Magnifique pour… »

Harry se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'eau. Finalement elle est plutôt utile cette eau se dit le sorcier. Prévenu aussi par le son, Kyûbi se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« On dirait que le gamin blond a finit par se rendre compte d'un truc. »

« On dirait, oui. »

« J'était ravi de converser avec toi. C'est pas tous les jours où on peut discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne vous insulte pas dès le premier regard. »

« Vous en faite pas, je repasserai à l'occasion. Mais pour les insultes, c'est certainement parce que vous n'êtes pas d'un abord facile. Et puis, si vous êtes scellé, c'est pour une bonne raison. »

« J'avais aussi une bonne raison d'attaquer le village. » justifia le renard.

« Bin expliquez lui. Il comprendra peut-être. »

« On verra. A bientôt, Harry Potter. »

« Au revoir, Mr Ashura. » salua le sorcier, disparaissant tendit que les pas se rapprochaient.

O o O o O

Sortant de l'esprit du blondinet, le félin s'étira, puis jeta un œil à son 'maître'. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, certainement dû à une confrontation verbale avec le yohko. Peut-être que celui-ci va suivre son conseil et expliquer 'le pourquoi du comment' sur la raison l'attaque contre le village. En tout cas, ça lui serait bien utile, vu que la pensé est un langage universel. Ashura pourrait lui servir d'interprète et expliquer la situation, et surtout la sienne, au blond. Si, bien sûr, le renard accepte.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Harry se recoucha, baillant, et se pelota, finissant par plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Matin agité

**Titre**: Magie et Chakra  
**Auteur** : Sealunis  
**Reprise** :Kitsune-Kyu  
**Chapitre** : Chapitre 4 – Matin agité  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairing** : Aucun pour l'instant  
**Warnings** :Crossover Naruto/Harry Potter, AU, _**SPOILER** _du sixième livre.  
**Résumé** : Lors de sa quête ultime pour détruire Voldemort, Harry se retrouve contre son grès amené dans un nouveau monde dont il ignore tout.  
**Disclamer**: Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**A/N**: Cette histoire est un univers alternatif après le chapitre 245 de Naruto. Je vais garder certain élément semblable ou pareil, mais la ligne de temps va certainement être changé, car l'histoire se déroule trop vite pour ma fanfic! 

O o O o O

**Chapitre 4  
Matin agité**

O o O o O

Les rayons du petit matin passèrent paresseusement à travers les volets fermés de l'appart, laissant derrière eux une multitude de tâches de lumière sur un lit où reposait un corps roulé en boule.

O o O o O

Allongé sur le côté, Naruto dormait à moitié replié sur lui-même. Des vibrations chatouilleuses contre son ventre le firent peu à peu émerger du sommeil. Papillonnant des yeux, il les baissa et ne pu retenir le grand sourire qui apparut sur son visage, face à l'adorable spectacle s'offrant à lui.

Affalé dos contre lui, le petit chat noir qu'il avait recueilli, ronronnait comme un moteur dû au fait à la main du blond lui caressant inconsciemment le ventre.

Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son nouveau compagnon à 4 pattes, Naruto se redressa doucement et tourna la tête vers le cadran de son réveil :

9h15

« Bordel ! J'suis à la bourre ! » s'écria-t-il, réveillant en sursaut le félin.

Sous le regard médusé de ce dernier, le shinobi blond sauta du lit et tenta sur le chemin menant à la salle de bain, de se dépatouiller de ses vêtements récalcitrants.

' _J'ai l'impression de voir Ron qui vient d'apprendre qu'on est en retard pour les cours.' _pensa Harry, amusé du spectacle auquel il assistait.

Tandis que Naruto sautillait tout en injuriant ce 'putain de pantalon de merde' qui refusait ' d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était' , on sonna à la porte.

« J'arriiiive !! OUAAAAAHHH… !! »

BONG !

' _Pantalon vainqueur sur Blondinet par K.O.' _déclara l'animagus tel un commentateur de catch.

« Naruto, ça va ? »

Les 4 fers en l'air et les pieds emmêlés dans son pantalon, ledit Naruto fixa, la tête à l'envers, son tuteur qui l'observait inquiet depuis l'entrée.

« O-Ohayo, Iruka-senseï. » salua son pupille, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda le chuunin, l'aidant à se relever.

« Oui, oui. Vous en faites pas, j'ai la tête dure. »

« Et vide. » précisa Iruka avec un sourire espiègle.

« Eh ! »

Ricanant, le brun lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Allez, va prendre ta douche pendant que je prépare le p'tit déj. »

« Ossu ! » répondit la boule d'énergie, filant dans la salle de bain après avoir 'enfin' réussi à enlever son pantalon.

Iruka s'attabla à la cuisine sous le regard interrogatif d'un petit chat noir qui se demandait qui était encore ce type. Lui et Naruto ne se ressemblaient pas et pourtant l'adulte avait l'air d'agir comme un frère voir un père envers le blondinet.

' _Ca doit être son tuteur.'_ supposa-t-il.

Rappelé par son ventre affamé, Harry sauta du lit et alla se frotter contre les jambes du shinobi, lâchant un faible miaulement.

Iruka lui jeta un regard surprit.

« Tu as un chat ? » cria-t-il à Naruto.

« Ouai ! » vint la réponse étouffée par la porte « Je l'ai trouvé blessé à quelques mètres du village, sur le chemin du retour. Sakura-chan l'a soigné. »

Iruka prit le félin à bout de bras afin de mieux l'examiner. Un gargouillement assourdissant se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Les oreilles basses, Harry lança un miaulement affamé avec un regard implorant à l'homme qui le fixait d'un air désolé.

« Il a oublié de te nourrir, pas vrai ? »

Le déposant sur la table, le chuunin lui demanda de patienter. Conseil inutile vu que Harry ne comprenait pas un traite mot de se qu'il racontait.

Après un moment, Iruka déposa face au chat une coupelle de lait et une assiette remplie de morceaux de poisson dont il avait retiré les arêtes. Le félin ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur la nourriture sous le regard amusé de l'homme.

Pendant que Harry se remplissait la panse, Naruto sorti da la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés, ne portant qu'un T-shirt et un caleçon. Il passa un pantalon, moins récalcitrant que le précédent, et s'assit devant le p'tit déj que son tuteur posa face à lui.

« Il faudra que tu ailles acheter de la nourriture pour ton chat. » lui dit-il, prenant place de l'autre côté de la table. « Un animal ne se nourrit pas de ramen. » sermonna-t-il alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à parler.

« Mince. Vous lisez dans les pensées ? » demanda Naruto incrédule.

« Nan, mais je t'ai élevé. Je finis par bien te connaître. »

« En parlant de pensées, Kyûbi était bizarre cette nuit. » remarqua le jeune homme, ne notant pas le manifestation des oreilles félines à la mention du yohko.

« Comment ça, il était bizarre ? » demanda inquiet Iruka.

« Ah. C'est vrai que vous savez pas. »

« Savoir quoi ? » fit son tuteur alarmé.

« Ho, et bien il m'arrive d'aller voir le renard dans mon esprit et de parler avec lui. » dit vaguement Naruto.

« Tu- tu le vois ? »

« Ouais. Oh, mais vous en faites pas. Il est enfermé derrière un portail solide. Il peut rien me faire tant que je ne me rapproche pas trop des barreaux. »

« Et… Tu lui parles ? »

« Ouais, mais c'est plus des confrontations verbales que des discutions civilisées. Enfin, jusqu'à cette nuit. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Bin, pendant mon sommeil, j'ai senti qu'il se passait un truc pas normal en moi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est… C'est comme si quelqu'un s'était infiltré dans mon esprit. »

« Comme Ino ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ino n'a jamais utilisé sa technique de possession sur moi. Mais d'après ce que j'en sais, on n'a plus le contrôle de son corps. Alors que là, j'avais toujours le contrôle. En fait, c'est comme si quelqu'un se baladait dans mon esprit et le fouillait. »

« Et ce quelqu'un est tombé sur Kyûbi. C'est pour ça que tu disais que le yohko était bizarre. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu se dire. Cet individu a pu promettre à ce démon de le libérer en échange de quelque chose. » supposa Iruka, inquiet d'une telle information.

« Hem… Je crois pas. »

Le chuunin lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Quand cette présence était en moi, je pouvais sentir si ce type était bienveillant ou non. »

« Et ? »

« Et il se dégagerait de lui un sentiment rassurant de douceur et de bien-être. Je pense que si il s'est infiltré en moi, c'était, pour lui, le seul moyen de me connaître. »

« Mais tu as dit qu'il était tombé sur Kyûbi. »

« Ouais. Mais ils ont juste fait connaissance, d'après ce que le renard m'a dit. »

« Attend. Il n'a pas cherché à nier. » s'étonna Iruka.

« Nan, car comme il l'a dit si bien : ''_Ca ne servirait à rien de le cacher, vu que tu as certainement entendu la fin de notre conversation_.'' fin de citation. »

« La fin ? »

« Ouais. Vous voyez, je suis arrivé quand je me suis aperçut de la présence. Je suis donc allé voir et… »

O o O o O

_Flash back_

_Naruto se dirigeait vers la salle de Kyûbi quand il entendit la voix du démon parler._

_« J'était ravi de converser avec toi. C'est pas tous les jours où on peut discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne vous insulte pas dès le premier regard. »_

_« Vous en faite pas, je repasserai à l'occasion. » répondit une voix d'homme. « Mais pour les insultes, c'est certainement parce que vous n'êtes pas d'un abord facile. Et puis, si vous êtes scellé, c'est pour une bonne raison. » _

_« J'avais aussi une bonne raison d'attaquer le village. » justifia le renard._

_« Bin expliquez lui. Il comprendra peut-être. »_

_« On verra. A bientôt, Harry Potter. »_

_« Au revoir, Mr Ashura. » salua l'individu._

_Quand Naruto sortit du couloir, il ne vit que le portail gigantesque et le démon enfermé dedans. Examinant la salle du regard afin de noter une quelconque présence, il arriva vers les barreaux de la cage._

_« Avec qui parlais-tu ? » demanda-t-il au renard._

_« Un jeune humain qui s'intéresse plus à ma personne et les raisons de mes actions qu'à mon chakra et mes pouvoirs comme certains que je ne nommerais pas. »_

_« Eh ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! »_

_« Ce que je viens de dire. Mais il faut croire que tu n'as toujours pas assez de neurones pour comprendre le sens de mes phrases. » rétorqua Kyûbi, lui jetant un regard narquois._

_« Va te faire foutre, Kitsune no baka ! » l'injuria le blondinet. « Et c'était pas de ça dont je voulais parler ! » _

_« Vraiment ? Et de quoi voulais-tu parler, gamin ? »_

_« Le fait que tu ne le nies pas. »_

_Le renard lui jeta un regard torve._

_« Je ne suis pas idiot comme certains. Ca ne servirait à rien de le cacher, vu que tu as certainement entendu la fin de notre conversation. » indiqua-t-il, agacé que ce gamin insolent le prenne pour un benêt._

_Silence pendant lequel le démon se coucha, tournant le dos à Naruto qui repensa aux mots échangés entre Kyûbi et ce 'Harry Potter'._

'Drôle de nom'_ songea-t-il_

_« Normal, c'est un nom étranger. » expliqua calmement le renard, faisant sursauté le shinobi._

_« Comment… ? »_

_Soupir à l'intérieur de la cage._

_« Je te rappelle que je suis scellé dans ton esprit. Il est donc normal que je capte tes pensées. »_

_« Attends ! Tu lis dans mes pensées ?! » s'horrifia Naruto, les mains sur la tête._

_« Seulement celles en surface. » précisa la voix lassée du yohko._

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_Intrigué par un tel silence de la part de l'énergumène lui servant d'hôte, Ashura tourna le museau au-dessus de son épaule pour voir ledit énergumène lui lancer un drôle de regard._

_« Quoi ? » finit-il par demander face à une telle attention._

_« Tu te sens bien ? »_

_Regard surprit du renard._

_« Oui. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Eh bin, tu m'expliques calmement alors que d'habitude tu me grognes après en cherchant à me réduire en petits morceaux. »_

_« … Il faut croire que le temps enfermé en toi et la conversation avec Harry ont calmé la colère que j'avais contre Konoha. » finit-il par dire, se recouchant le museau entre les pattes._

_« Tu était en colère contre Konoha ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu n'as qu'à demander à la vielle qui te sert d'Hokage d'aller dans la forêt des montagnes au Nord de Konoha. Elle y trouvera mon terrier et l'explication de mon attaque contre le village. Si il reste quelque chose. Maintenant laisses-moi tranquille, je suis fatigué. »_

_Fin du Flash Back_

O o O o O

« … Quand il a dit ces derniers mots, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de détecter une touche de tristesse dans sa voix. » termina faiblement Naruto, la tête sur ses bras croisés et le regard vague.

Iruka fixa son pupille en repensant à la conversation entre lui et le démon. Il n'avait jamais songé que le yohko ait pu avoir une quelconque raison pour attaquer le village. Il avait toujours cru que les démons, et les bijuu de surcroît, attaquaient les humains pour assouvir leur soif de sang. Mais il faut croire qu'il se trompait, encore une fois.

Harry, lui, regardait tour à tour le blondinet et son tuteur. D'après les quelques mots qu'il avait compris comme 'Kyûbi', 'yohko', 'Konoha', 'Hokage', et surtout 'Harry Potter' ; il spécula que le démon avait dû parler de la raison de son attaque contre Konoha et de sa conversation avec lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il supposa.

Fatigué d'un tel silence, il miaula faisant sursauté les deux ninjas. Caressant la tête féline, Iruka sourit à son élève.

« Je parlerais à Tsunade-sama de ta conversation avec Kyûbi. Ne t'en fais pas, je lui demanderais expressément d'envoyer une équipe au terrier de Kyûbi. Si il avait une raison pour attaquer le village, il faut savoir laquelle. »

Naruto hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

« Au fait, » continua le chuunin, en fixant le félin ronronnant sous ses caresses. « Tu lui a donné un nom ? »

« Neko-san. » sourit pauvrement Naruto.

« Ce n'est pas un nom original. » le sermonna Iruka, moqueur.

« Hum… »

Naruto prit le félin et l'examina songeur.

« Comment je vais t'appeler, toi ? »

Le félin inclina sa petite tête sur le côté, intrigué par la nouvelle lubie inconnue de son maître.

« Tu as remarqué ? »

« Hn ? »

« Il a une cicatrice originale sur le front. » lui fit noté Iruka.

Le blondinet jeta un regard à la tache blanche sur le front du chat. Il posa celui-ci sur ses genoux et caressa du bout des doigts la tache.

Iruka avait raison, il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts une vielle blessure à l'allure bizarre d'après les contours. C'était un… un… un éclair ! Le félin avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Le félin en question se demandait justement pourquoi on ne le laissait jamais tranquille avec cette stupide cicatrice.

« Raito ! »

' _Lighto ? Il veut dire light ? Pourquoi ? ' _se demanda Harry. (**ndna :** Au Japon le 'r' est un mélange entre le 'r' et le 'l' mais plus proche du 'l', c'est pour ça que Harry comprend Lighto.)

Puis il tilta.

' _Attends ! Il veut m'appeler Light ?! Où il a vu que je brille ? '_

« Raito ? Pourquoi Raito ? »

« Parce qu'un éclair ça fait de la lumière et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus intelligent que la plupart des chats : il est donc une lumière. » expliqua Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Iruka soupira dépité par un tel résonnement, mais considéra que ce nom allait bien au félin. La tache blanche était semblable à une étoile unique, brillant dans la nuit noire qu'était le pelage du chat.

Naruto reporta son attention au félin, le tenant à bout de bras.

« Ca te plait, Raito ? »

Le félin le regarda longuement, l'air de se dire ' J'lui réponds quoi, moi ?' puis finalement miaula un miuw qui pouvait dire à peu près n'importe quoi.

* * *

**Kit :** Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite.

**Kyu :** Tu dis surtout ça parce que tu as finis d'écrire le chapitre suivant et que tu commence le 6.

**Kit : **Oh, ça va ! J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde. (remarque un Harry déprimé.) Bin? Qu'est ce que t'as, Ryry?

**Harry : **C'est le nom: Raito. Il aurait pas pu trouver autre chose comme nom ? Ch'est pas, moi, Shadow, par exemple?

**Kit :** (soupire) Harry... Il parle jap, il aurait jamais pu te donner un tel nom. Et puis Kage (ombre), c'est pas assez classe.

**Harry :** Et Raito, si.

**Kit : **De mon point de vue... Oui.

**Harry : **Faudrait revoir tes goûts.

**Kit : **(croise les bras) J'te bip!

**Kyu : **Langage.

**Harry :** Et y a la suite qui me fait un peu peur.

**Naruto :** J'vois pas pourquoi, moi, je passe pas pour un imbécile.

**Kit, Kyu, Harry : **T'es un imbécile !

Naruto qui va boudait dans son coin.

**Kit :** (se tourne vers Harry) Je vois pas pouquoi tu flippes?

**Harry : **Un canidé fesant dans les 2 mètres de haut, c'est pas une bonne raison pour toi ?

**Kit : **Bin, il est gentil Akamaru. Hin que t'es gentil ?

**Aka :** Wouaf ! (renifle Harry) Grrrrr !

**Harry : **(recule) Gentil, hin ?

**Kit : **Pas de ma faute si tu sens le félin.

Harry jetant un regard noir à l'auteur avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, Akamaru sur les talons.

**Kit : **Faite pas de bêtises !

**Kyu :** Bon, mit ça de côté. Reviews!

**Kit : **Et si j'ai pas plus de 20 reviews, je posterais pas la suite, Na !

**Kyu :** Enfin, on vera. Ja ne !


	5. Entre chien et félin

**Titre**: Magie et Chakra  
**Auteur** : Kitsune-Kyu  
**Chapitre**: Chapitre 5 – Entre chien et… félin  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairing** : Aucun pour l'instant  
**Warnings** :Crossover Naruto/Harry Potter, AU, _**SPOILER** _du sixième livre.  
**Résumé** : Lors de sa quête ultime pour détruire Voldemort, Harry se retrouve contre son grès amené dans un nouveau monde dont il ignore tout.  
**Disclamer**: Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**A/N**: Cette histoire est un univers alternatif après le chapitre 245 de Naruto. Je vais garder certain élément semblable ou pareil, mais la ligne de temps ainsi que l'ordre des retrouvailles va certainement être changé, car l'histoire se déroule trop vite pour ma fanfic!

« Salut ! »Dialogue japonais  
_-Salut !- _Télépathie  
' _Salut ! ' _Pensée  
« _Salut ! _»Fourchelang  
**« Salut ! »**Dialogue Anglais  
/Salut/ Dialogue animal

O o O o O

**Chapitre 5  
Entre chien et… félin**

O o O o O

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réussi à me prendre les clochettes, hier ! Vous êtes devenus incroyablement forts ! » commenta Kakashi tandis que lui et ses élèves se promenaient dans le village, revenant d'un entraînement.

« Héhé ! Je pense que je suis devenu plus fort que vous Kakashi-senseï ! » fanfaronna la boule de nerf blonde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pour qui tu te prends ? »

« Héhé… Mais… Je n'ai pas finis de progresser, tu sais. » continua le juunin d'un air qui se voulait modeste. « Y a pas longtemps, j'ai mis au point un nouveau jutsu. C'est… »

« Growww… »

Un gargouillement assourdissant l'interrompit en pleine phrase. Naruto posa la main sur son ventre quémandeur, un air songeur sur le visage :

« J'y pense, depuis que je suis rentré, on est pas encore allé manger de ramens chez Ichiraku ! »

« Ah ! Moi aussi, cet entraînement m'a donné vraiment faim ! »

« … »

' _Avant ils s'enflammaient quoi que je dise. C'était mignon…' _pensa le ninja copieur, chagriné par tant de manque d'attention.

« Bon, et si on demandait à Kakashi-senseï de nous inviter ? » suggéra Sakura.

« Ouais ! Bonne idée ! »

« Désolé, mais je dois aller annoncer une nouvelle liste d'équipe. » s'excusa le juunin en formant un signe. « Je dois y aller. » Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Ah ! Il s'est sauvé ! »

« Il dis ça, mais je suis sûre qu'il veut juste terminer son livre tranquillement. » commenta la jeune fille, septique au sérieux de son professeur.

Naruto se tourna vers son amie, faisant un sourire gêné :

« Héhéhé… Bon ben, on est plus que tous les deux. On y v… ? »

« Si tu veux, » coupa Sakura, « mais tu m'invites ! »

Pendant qu'un Naruto affligé vérifiait si il avait assez d'argent dans sa grenouille porte-monnaie pour deux repas, Sakura aperçu deux silhouettes dans la foule.

O o O o O

Après que le blondinet et son tuteur aient quitté l'appartement, l'un pour rejoindre le bureau de la Godaïme et l'autre, ses coéquipiers, Harry s'était positionné à la fenêtre. Quand il les vit tourner au coin de la rue, il se décida d'aller faire un tour.

' _Autant s'informer sur cet étrange monde.'_

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'un _Alohomora_, il sortit après avoir refermé derrière lui. Puis, ayant descendu les escaliers, il prit la direction inverse des deux shinobi. Il gambada à travers la foule, regardant de tant à autre, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour examiner à ce qui ressemblait à un bureau de tabac ou pour flairer une odeur de plats inconnus sortant d'un restaurant.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus était ces individus habillés comme cet Iru-bidule qui sautaient de toit en toit, disparaissant et réapparaissant plus loin comme si ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse impossible à suivre à l'œil nu. Il en avait même vu un, courrant à l'horizontal sur un mur. Ces types ne semblaient pas obéir aux lois de la gravitation.

' _J'suis vraiment tombé dans un monde de fou. ' _songea-t-il en secouant sa tête féline.

Il s'apprêta à reprendre sa route quand il entendit un grognement qui lui fit présagé du pire. Il tourna doucement la tête et il se figea devant l'animal à deux pas de lui.

O o O o O

« Haaaa ! Et voilà encore une mission accomplie à notre actif. Je suis bien content d'être de retour à Konoha ! Pas vrai, Hinata ! »

Kiba se retourna vers sa coéquipière qui acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Vous avez fait un excellent travail. » les complimenta Kurenaï, leur senseï.

« Arigato, Kurenaï-senseï ! » firent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

Shino, fidèle à lui-même, ne fit que hocher de la tête pendant qu'ils avancèrent parmis la foule.

« Akamaru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le maître-chien voyant l'immense canidé se figer.

Ce dernier se mit à humer le sol avant de se mettre soudainement à grogner. Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de lui demander ce qu'il y avait, qu'il partit au triple galop après le possesseur de cette odeur faisant fi de l'appel de son maître.

Il trouva le coupable après quelques secondes de chasse où il causa moult dommages, en gros renverser pas mal de monde. En effet, face à lui, à environ trois mètres se trouvait un félin au pelage noir d'ébène qui, le museau tourné vers lui, le fixait de ses yeux couleur émeraude grands ouverts.

O o O o O

' _C'est quoi ce clebs ?! ' _hurla Harry dans son esprit, ahuri de la taille que faisait l'animal derrière lui. Même le plus gros des chiens de son monde ne pouvait attendre une telle taille, minus Touffu.

Répondant à son instinct animal, Harry s'accroupit imperceptiblement au point de faire frôler son ventre sur le sol, attendant le moindre manque d'attention de la part de son prédateur pour pouvoir détaler. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps quand un jeune homme suivit de trois autres personnes atterrit aux côtés de l'immense chien blanc, chien qui reporta, un fugace instant, ses yeux sur celui qui semblait être son maître. Fugace mais suffisant pour permettre au chat de mettre sa fuite en application.

Effectivement, dès que le canidé eut détourné le regard, Harry bondit en avant et galopa, zigzagant à travers les jambes des promeneurs. Un bruit de course lui fit comprendre que l'animal était à ses trousses, lui faisant redoubler de persévérance. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de terminer en pâté pour chien.

« Akamaru !! » entendit-il hurler. « Laisse ce chat tranquille ! »

Manque de pot pour lui, il semblerait que le dit Aka… Akami… Akama… enfin bref, ce sale cabot faisait la sourde oreille aux ordres de son maître.

' _Bordel ! Pourquoi faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi, ce genre d'emmerdes ! Bon, autant miser le tout pour le tout. ' _songea-t-il en entendant les bruits de cavalcade se rapprocher.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un amas de caisses contre un mur. Ni une, ni deux, il sauta dessus jusqu'à grimper sur le toit et d'un sort d'expulsion, il fit dégringoler la pile sous les pattes du chien à sa poursuite tandis qu'il reprenait sa course effrénée afin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son prédateur, sautant de toit en toit.

O o O o O

« Shikamaru ! Temari-san ! Hé ! » interpella Sakura, reconnaissant les deux individus. « Regardez ! Devinez qui est arrivé ! »

« Hé ! » s'exclama le surdoué, agréablement surprit. « Mais c'est Naruto ! »

« Shikamaru ! »

« Tu viens juste d'arriver ? » demanda le chuunin.

« Non, j'suis rentré hier ! » répondit le blond

« Héhé… T'as l'air moins bête. » commenta son ami. « Tu as un peu grandi ? »

« Non ! Il n'a pas du tout changé ! » démentit la furie rose, balayant cette remarque de la main.

« Sakura-chaaan ! »

« Ah… Ca m'aurait étonné, aussi. »

Naruto qui fut affligé plus tôt par la remarque de son amie, reprit de l'aplomb et demanda à Shikamaru sur un ton de conspirateur si celui-ci sortait avec la shinobi du sable.

« T'y es vraiment pas. » le contredit le chuunin.

« Tu rigole ? » rétorqua Temari. « Je ne sortirai jamais avec un naze pareil. L'examen Chuunin débute bientôt et du coup on doit organiser des réunions entre Suna et Konoha. » expliqua-t-elle.

O o O o O

Essoufflé, l'animagus ralentit quelques minutes plus tard, jetant un regard derrière lui pour voir si le chien était toujours à sa poursuite.

Personne.

Il orienta ses oreilles félines, cherchant à capter le moindre bruit suspect.

Rien, à part le brouhaha de la foule remontant jusqu'à lui.

Reniflement de l'air après une odeur de canidé. Nada.

' _Merlin Tout-puissant ! ' _soupira Harry en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur les tuiles rouges. _' J'ai bien cru que j'allais finir en casse-croûte pour ce satané cabot.'_

Il resta affalé ainsi pendant un moment quand un bruit sourd l'informa qu'une masse conséquente avait atterrit face à lui. L'animagus resta figer quelque seconde avant d'accepter de relever la tête, priant Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il croyait être.

' _Et merde !' _se dit-il en voyant la grosse boule de poil blanche devant lui, babines retroussés et grognement à faire pâlir d'envie Touffu, il en était sûr.

Se relevant doucement, Harry recula lentement sans lâcher des yeux l'immense chien tandis que celui-ci avançait au même rythme que lui. Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, il se mit à feuler après son poursuiveur qui répondit par un grognement plus conséquent que le premier.

« Akamaru !! »

Kiba atterrit entre les deux animaux, coupant leur lien visuel et permettant une nouvelle fois au félin à prendre ses pattes à son cou, faute de jambes.

O o O o O

« J'aurais préféré ne pas le faire, mais j'organise les épreuves. On m'a demandé d'escorter la représentante de Suna. » leur informa le brun.

« Ahhh… L'examen Chuunin ? » dit Naruto, nostalgique. « Ca rappelle des souvenirs… »

Shikamaru approuva.

« Au fait ! » fit ce dernier. « Tu penses faire quoi toi, Naruto ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Bah, y a l'examen Chuunin. Et puis le seul du groupe à être encore genin… C'est toi. » précisa son ami.

Il y eut un blanc laissant une ribambelle d'ange passer au-dessus de la tête blonde. C'est alors qu'il finit par tilter :

« Ehhhhh ?! Mais ! Mais ! Même Sakura est chuunin ?? » demanda-t-il se tournant vers celle-ci.

La jeune fille lui répondit tout sourire, faisant le signe de la victoire, un 'Ouep !'.

« Et c'est pas tout. » continua Shikamaru. « Neji, Kankuro de Suna no kuni et l'autre-là sont juunin. »

« Hiiiiiiiin ?!! » s'écria Naruto, ahuri par cette découverte. « Mais ! Et Gaara ! Qu'est qu'il est devenu ? » demanda-t-il fébrilement.

Temari allait lui répondre quand elle fut coupée par un mélange de cris de panique et de colère suivit par des bruits de casse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » se demanda la blonde tandis qu'ils s'étaient tous les quatre tournés vers la provenance des bruits. C'est alors qu'ils virent un chat au pelage noir apparaître au bout de la rue virant vers eux.

« Naruto, c'est pas ton chat ? » fit remarquée Sakura.

En effet, le félin ressemblait en tout point au sien jusqu'à la tache blanche sur le front. Il allait se demander comment Raito avait réussit à sortir de l'appartement quand il vit un chien blanc de un mètre et plus au garrot coursé après son chat.

« Raito ! » s'écria-t-il terrifié, courant vers son animal.

O o O o O

Harry courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait… Bon d'accord, elle en dépendait.

« Akamaru ! » appela le maître-chien après son cabot qui était lui-même après l'animagus.

Grâce à sa petite taille, Harry avait pu passer sans difficulté à travers les petites rues, trous, charrettes et surtout la foule sans que ça le ralentisse, alors que c'était tout autre pour l'immense chien, ce qui provoqua pas mal de dégradation : personnes à terre, charrettes détruites, murets fracassés faisant perdre au canidé pas mal de vitesse.

Au coin de la rue, il bifurqua jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, s'informant de la progression de son poursuiveur. Mal lui en prit, l'animal n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. C'est alors qu'il entendit une interpellation connue, lui faisant relever la tête.

Il vit le jeune homme blond qui l'avait recueillit s'élancer vers lui. Harry songea qu'il ne fut jamais autant soulagé de le voir. Lorsque Naruto fut à quelque pas, Harry lui sauta dans les bras, rassuré. Mais ce fut de courte durée quand il vit le chien s'approchant à une vitesse fulgurante vers eux avant de se figer, le museau à quatre centimètres de lui malgré les bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient.

O o O o O

« Fiou ! Merci, Shika. » fit Naruto soulagé, alors qu'Akamaru cherchait à se dégager de l'emprise de l'ombre.

« De rien. » répondit celui-ci, les mains formant un signe.

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit :

« Akamaru !! »

Les quatre ninja, plus le félin, virent arriver un Kiba essoufflé suivit de ses coéquipiers dont l'un ou plutôt l'une se figea en reconnaissant le shinobi blond. N'ayant pas remarqué le trouble d'Hinata, Kiba s'arrêta face à eux, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Bordel ! J'ai bien cru que j'arriverai jamais à le rattraper. »

Ayant reprit sa respiration, le jeune homme releva la tête pour tombé nez à nez avec Naruto. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'exclamer ravie par cette surprise :

« Naruto ! Ca fait longtemps que t'es rentré ?! »

« Hier matin. » répondit le blondinet sous le choc, puis pointant le chien, il demanda :

« Ki… Kiba… Ce chien… C'est… »

« Hn ? »

Le maître-chien se tourna vers le chien toujours prit dans le genjutsu.

« C'est Akamaru, bien sûr. »

Puis se tournant à nouveau vers son ami, il l'observa un moment avant de s'exclamer :

« T'as bien grandi dis donc ! »

O o O o O

' _Génial ! Et c'est repartit pour une conversation que je ne vais comprendre goutte.' _soupira Harry quand le blondinet et le maître de ce sale clebs se mirent à parler dans leur langue qu'il s'amusa de décrire comme pointue.

Ne percevant plus aucun danger, il se dégagea des bras de Naruto. Il fut intéressé par la technique du jeune homme brun. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait une telle technique et d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, il fallait faire des signes avec les mains pour l'utiliser.

Une sorte de magie sans baguette. Bien que ce n'était pas de la magie, ça il en était sûr sinon il l'aurait sentie au plus profond de son âme.

Il continua à examiner l'ombre qui retenait le chien fou, balayant sa queue distraitement et son regard émeraude parcourant d'un côté à l'autre de l'ombre, liant l'animal et l'humain. Il ne remarqua pas le regard intrigué du manipulateur d'ombre.

O o O o O

« Grandi ? Nan… Celui qui a bien grandi, c'est Akamaru. Les chiens peuvent grandir à ce point en si peu de temps ? »

« Ah bon ? » fit surprit Kiba, jetant un coup d'œil à son chien. « Comme on est toujours ensemble, je m'en rends pas vraiment compte. »

Naruto lança un regard septique à Akamaru.

« Non… C'est pas possible ! Avant c'est toi qui le portais sur ta tête. Pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il aux autres.

Sakura approuva :

« C'est vrai. Au fait, il mesure combien maintenant ? »

« Au garrot, il fait 1m17 et debout sur les pattes arrières, il fait 2m23 environ. » répondit Kiba après un moment de réflexion, pendant que le reste de son équipe approchait.

« Ca fait longtemps… Naruto. »

Naruto se tourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellé, ne le reconnaissant pas. Mais pour sa défense, l'individu avait le bas du visage masqué par son col, les yeux par des lunettes noires et les cheveux par la capuche de son blouson.

« T'es qui ? »

« Naruto ! Mais voyons ! C'est Shino ! » lui chuchota Sakura.

« Hin ?! Shino ?! » s'écria Naruto en fixant le manipulateur d'insecte.

« Tu ne m'as pas reconnu. C'est blessant. »

« Mais tu caches tellement ton visage que personne ne pourrait te reconnaître ! Baka ! »

Kurenaï s'approcha de son élève.

« Naruto a raison. Cela fait trois qu'il est parti, il aurait pu difficilement te reconnaître avec ton nouveau look. Alors, ne lui en veut pas trop, Shino. » Puis lui murmurant pour que seul lui l'entende. « Et n'oublie pas qu'il a toujours était un peu long à la détente. »

Contente que ces dernières paroles furent approuvées, la juunin se tourna vers une Hinata rougissante qui n'osait pas s'avancer. Maintenant que Naruto était de nouveau face à elle, elle retrouvait toute sa timidité maladive qui avait commencé à disparaître au long de ses trois ans.

' _Na… Naruto-kun… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ? ' _songea la jeune fille, les yeux fermés, en pleine confusion._ ' Je ne me suis pas préparée… Ca fait trois ans qu'on ne sait pas vus… Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire… ? Eeto… Eeto…'_

« Hé, c'est Hinata ! » s'exclama Naruto. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule dans ton coin ? »

La Hyuga ouvrit ses yeux blanc, les plongeant sans le vouloir dans ceux bleu ciel de Naruto qui s'était rapproché d'elle sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse ébouillantée. Toujours bloquée dans la même position depuis qu'elle avait prit conscience de la présence trop proche du blond, il ne fallut que quelque seconde avant que la bouilloire n'explose et qu'elle ne tombe dans les vapes.

« Eh ?! Pourquoi tu tombes, Hinata ?! EHH ! »

« Pourquoi tu te sens toujours mal quand tu vois Naruto ?! » s'exclama Kiba tandis que Kurenaï soupira devant tant de timidité alors que les autres chuunin se lançait des regards amusés face à la naïveté de Naruto. Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'aimaient, leur blondinet monté sur pile.

O o O o O

« Kiba ! » cria soudainement Shikamaru, captant l'attention de tout le monde. « Si tu pouvais dire à ton chien de se calmer, ce serait bien ! Je vais pas pouvoir le retenir de se jeter sur ce félin longtemps ! »

Le maître-chien se tourna vers le manipulateur d'ombre, penaud, laissant son senseï et Shino s'occuper d'Hinata. Il s'approcha d'Akamaru et l'agrippa par le cou, comme une mère ferait avec son chiot, permettant à Shikamaru de stopper son jutsu. Quand Akamaru fut libéré de l'emprise de l'ombre, il tenta de s'en prendre à Raito qui alla se réfugier derrière les jambes de Naruto, mais mal lui en prit, Kiba resserra sa prise l'en empêchant.

« Akamaru ! Arrête ! Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi tu as coursé après ce chat ! D'habitude, tu n'as rien contre eux ! »

Celui-ci grogna quelque chose qui fit tourné d'un coup la tête de Kiba vers le félin, le fixant un air suspect sur le visage. Bien que n'étant pas de la même espèce, Harry avait comprit, lui aussi en gros, ce que le canidé avait dit :

/ C… pas… chat. /

Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un humain pourrait comprendre le langage canidé. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite. Sinon ça allait barder pour lui.

* * *

**Kit: **Et voilà le chapitre 5 comme promis ! ( Prend un air fier ) Je dois avouez que j'en suis pas mal satisfaite.

**Harry: **( Marmonne ) Pour toi c'est sûr. T'as pas dû courir comme un dératé.

**Kit: **Oh allez ! Tu vas pas bouder. Et puis, Naruto et Shika t'ont sauvés, tu pourrais les remercier. Vraiment, aucune reconnaissance celui-là.

**Kyu: **Tu peux parler.

**Kit: **( Se tourne vers le renard ) De quoi tu parles ?

**Kyu: **Je parle du _monstrueux_ chantage que tu as fais au chapitre précédant.

**Kit: **( Grosse goutte ) Ah... Héhéhé... Hum... ( S'incline bien bas ) Merci pour les reviews et encore désolé pour ça. ( Se relève et brandit le poing ) Mais que ça vous empêche pas de continuer, hin !

**Kyu:** ( Soupire ) Reviews, svp.


	6. La vérité sur Raito

**Titre** : Magie et Chakra  
**Auteur** : Kitsune-Kyu  
**Chapitre** : Chapitre 6 – La vérité sur Raito

**Rating** : PG-13  
**Pairing** : Aucun pour l'instant  
**Warnings** : Crossover Naruto/Harry Potter, AU, _**SPOILER** _du sixième livre.  
**Résumé** : Lors de sa quête ultime pour détruire Voldemort, Harry se retrouve contre son grès amené dans un nouveau monde dont il ignore tout.  
**Disclamer** : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N **: Cette histoire est un univers alternatif après le chapitre 245 de Naruto. Je vais garder certain élément semblable ou pareil, mais la ligne de temps va certainement être changé, car l'histoire se déroule trop vite pour ma fanfic!

« Salut ! » Dialogue japonais

_- Salut !- _Télépathie

' _Salut ! ' _Pensée

« _Salut ! _» Fourchelang

**« Salut ! »** Dialogue Anglais

/ Salut / Dialogue animal

O o O o O

**Chapitre 6  
La vérité sur Raito**

O o O o O

« Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le maître-chien ne répondit rien à la question de son senseï, les yeux toujours dans ceux émeraude du félin. Finalement il ouvrit la bouche mais pas ce ne fut pas une réponse qu'il donna.

« Naruto, depuis quand t'as ce chat ? »

« Hin ? Euh… Depuis hier, je l'ai trouvé blessé sur la route alors qu'il nous suivait, moi et l'ero-senin. Pourquoi ? »

« T'as vérifié si c'était pas quelqu'un sous _henge _? »

« Oui, l'ero-senin a vérifier. »

A ces paroles, les yeux de Kiba se firent plus perçant. Ne lâchant malgré tout pas le regard fauve du jeune homme, Harry se retint difficilement à gigoter comme un collégien face à sa directrice de maison.

« Kiba ? » appela Shikamaru qui fixait lui aussi le félin, méfiant. « Ce chat n'en ait pas un, pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent leurs amis, Naruto le premier.

« Je peux savoir sur quoi tu bases ça ?! »

Shikamaru jeta un regard indéchiffrable au blond qui s'était accroupit, une main protectrice sur Raito. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, les fixant toujours de son regard impénétrable. Décidément pas une attitude de félin.

« Suffit de voir ces yeux. On peux voir tout de suite qu'il essaye de déchiffrer ce qu'il se passe. Un chat… Non… Un animal quelqu'il soit ne peut avoir un tel comportement. »

« Et Akamaru ? »

Le surdoué soupira un 'Galère !' face à l'entêtée qui lui servait d'ami.

« Akamaru vit au jour le jour, comme tout animal. Il ne prévoit pas ce qu'il fera dans 3 heures, il vit à l'instinct. » répondit Kiba, maintenant toujours son chien.

« Tandis que ton chat, je l'ai vu et je le voit encore entrain d'analyser la situation. Un animal ne peut pas faire ça. »

Tous fixèrent à présent Raito qui leur rendirent un à un leur regard pour finir par Naruto.

O o O o O

Harry avait comprit qu'ils l'avaient quelque peu démasqué, rien qu'avoir leurs regards méfiant pour les uns et perçant pour d'autres. Le blondinet, lui, lui lança juste un regard intrigué. Il semblerait qu'il devait jouer sa dernière carte malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas encore au point.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, surprenant tout le monde. Il faut dire que ça devait être une première : voir un chat soupiré. Il leur jeta un dernier regard torve avant de porter toute son attention sur le blond, plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux bleu ciel du jeune homme, sa conscience dans la sienne.

O o O o O

Son regard figé dans celui du félin, il ne perçut pas la fine intrusion de son esprit, le liant à celui de l'animal sans qu'il ne le sache.

_- Que veux-tu savoir ? – _lui demanda une voix dans sa tête qui le fit sursauté. Celle-ci était douce bien qu'un peu brouillée, comme sur une radio où il y a des interférences.

« Naruto, ça va ? » demanda Sakura, surprise par son bond.

Naruto reporta son attention sur son amie, lui lançant un regard ahuri.

« Eeto… Je… Je crois. J'ai dû rêver. »

_- Je ne suis pas un rêve. – _démentit la voix le faisant bondir de nouveau. _– Arrête de sursauter ainsi, je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs d'une crise cardiaque. – _ria-t-elle amusée.

Les yeux fixant un point dans le vague, il demanda :

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Naruto ? » l'appela son amie.

Sakura allait poser une main sur son épaule quand elle fut arrêtée par Shikamaru qui lui montra le chat noir d'un signe de tête. En effet, ce dernier fixait intensément le blond, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Définitivement pas un comportement de chat.

_- Je suis celui que tu as nommé Light. –_

« Raito… » Puis il tilta. « Hiiiiiiin ?! Raito. »

Naruto se tourna vers l'animal qui lui lança un regard moqueur.

O o O o O

Devant l'incrédulité de Naruto, Harry s'était retenu difficilement de se plier de rire (**nda : **bin oui, vous avez déjà vu un chat rire, vous ? Moi pas). Il avait découvert, il y a quelques mois déjà grâce à l'aide d'Hermione, franchement qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans elle, un livre traitant sur une branche maintenant presque oubliée de la magie mentale : la Lépsymancie ou plus communément appelé par les moldus la Télépathie, le pouvoir de transmettre ses pensées.

Grâce à cette magie, Harry pouvait transmettre ses pensées à son vis-à-vis et capter les siennes. Bien qu'il avait encore de la difficulté à l'utiliser car pour pouvoir utiliser cette magie, il fallait se mettre sur la même fréquence d'onde mentale que son interlocuteur. Encore heureux qu'il est infiltrer l'esprit du blondinet cette nuit, sinon il aurait eut du mal.

O o O o O

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il te fais ? » lui demanda Kurenaï, inquiète.

« Il… Je… » Naruto dégluti avant de finalement dire. « J'entends sa voix dans ma tête. »

« Télépathie… » murmura Shikamaru en s'accroupissant face au félin.

« Télépathie ? » demandèrent stupidement Kiba et Naruto.

_- L'art de transmettre ses pensées. -_

« L'art de transmettre ses pensées. »

Sakura et Raito avait répondu en même temps.

« Merci, mais une fois m'aurait suffit. »

-_ Tu veux dire qu'on a dit la même chose ? –_

_- Ca me paraît évident. –_ dit Naruto, lui jetant un regard blasé.

Regard que le félin lui renvoyant avec une touche d'ironie en plus.

_- Désolé de te contredire, mais je ne comprends pas un mot de votre langue pointue. Si je peux te comprendre, toi, c'est uniquement parce que je suis connecté à ton esprit. –_

« Connecté ? »

_- Pour faire simple, je fais émettre mon esprit sur la même fréquence d'onde qu'émet le tien. Bien que je ne sois pas encore tout à fait au point d'où les interférences. –_

« Naruto, de quoi parlez-vous ? » lui demanda surdoué, les fixant tour à tour.

Bien qu'intéressé par la technique de cet intrus mental, il raconta, avec l'aide du dit intrus, ce qu'ils s'étaient dits depuis que Raito lui avait adressé la parole. Ils furent tous intrigué comme Naruto par la méthode qu'utilisait le félin pour se 'connecter' à un esprit et surtout le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas la langue qu'eux parlaient (« Langue pointue ?! Je vois pas en quoi elle est pointue ? » avait rétorqué Kiba).

« Ca veut dire que c'est un étranger. »

Tous acquiescèrent à la véracité qu'avait émise Shikamaru.

« Il ne peut pas entendre par tes oreilles, Naruto ? » demanda Sakura, grattant distraitement la tête de l'animal qui n'en était pas un.

« Nan. » répondit ce dernier. « J'viens de lui demander. » dit-il en voyant les regards interrogateurs de ses vis-à-vis.

« Il aurait pu te mentir. » répliqua Kiba face à la naïveté de son ami.

Le blondinet secoua la tête.

« Il est sincère, je peux le sentir. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Shino.

Mais ce fut Shikamaru et Sakura qui lui répondirent :

« On ne peut pas mentir par pensées. »

« Ino nous le répète assez souvent. » continua le manipulateur d'ombre.

O o O o O

Ayant relâché Akamaru qui se coucha à ses pieds, Kiba, toujours septique face à la sincérité du chat noir, demanda tout de même :

« Naruto, il ne t'ait rien arrivé depuis que tu l'as trouvé. »

Se grattant la tête, pensif, ce dernier répondit :

« Hu ? Eh bin… A part cette nuit où j'ai sent… »

Naruto se figea en pleine phrase, tiltant. Sous le choc, il tourna lentement la tête vers le félin, lui jetant un regard abasourdi.

« Harry ? »

_- Et bien, tu n'es pas aussi stupide que s'amuse à garantir Ashura. – _dit l'animagus moqueur.

_- Mais je le garantis : c'est un idiot fini ! –_ déclara le yohko, prenant part à la conversation.

Le félin pouffa, puis rétorqua :

_- Désolé de contester, Ashura, mais il y a une différence entre être un idiot finit et être d'une naïveté maladive. – _

_- Le pire, c'est que ce gamin est les deux à la fois. Pour lui, c'est 'on fonce dans le tas, on réfléchira après'. –_

_- On appelle ça : être impulsif. – _

_- Tu aimes me contredire. –_ constata le renard agacé.

_- Moi ? Nooon. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une telle chose ? –_ répondit d'une voix innocente Harry.

_- … Au revoir. –_

_- Bien, vous partez déjà ? –_

_- Oui, je commence à avoir un début de migraine, j'vais me coucher. –_

_- C'est sûr qu'à votre grand âge, faut faire attention. – _approuva le félin avec sollicitude.

_- … – _

Naruto n'avait même pas besoin de se retrouver face au yohko pour imaginer d'ici la furieuse veine pulsée sur le front du renard. Harry eut même l'audace de rajouter un joyeux 'Bonne Nuit !' plein d'hypocrisie dégoulinante, le faisant ricaner. Il lui jeta un regard disant ' Toi, je vais bien t'aimer. '.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu rie ? »

Naruto releva la tête, faisant face à ses amis qui le fixaient interrogatif. Un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, il balaya l'air de la main comme si c'était une chose sans importance.

« Rien, laissez tomber. »

O o O o O

« Tu as dit que tu avais senti, je suppose, une présence cette nuit. » reprit Shikamaru.

Souriant toujours comme un dingue, le blond acquiesça tandis qu'il caressait la tête féline, le félicitant mentalement. Celui-ci se mit à ronronner de plaisir surtout quand les mains de Naruto lui grattèrent cet endroit si particulier derrière les oreilles.

« Oui, Harry. »

« Harry ? »

« C'est son nom. » dit-il en désignant le chat. « Harry. »

« Et est-ce que Harry peut prendre sa forme humaine ? » fit Kiba sarcastique.

« …Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sakura.

Naruto se gratta la nuque, fixant le félin qui lui communiquait certainement la raison.

« C'est pas qui veut pas, c'est que c'est pas l'endroit idéale pour le faire. » dit-il en désignant les passants qui les fixaient bizarrement, se demandant sûrement quelle folie ils avait attrapé.

« Il n'a pas tort. » approuva le génie.

« Allons voir Hokage-sama, elle doit être mise au courante pour ton chat. » termina Kurenaï, se tournant vers le blondinet.

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur Harry, lui transmettant les paroles de la juunin. L'animagus acquiesça (« Ca fait bizarre de voir un chat avoir des expressions humaines. » chuchota Sakura à Hinata qui approuva.) et laissa le jeune homme le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto hocha la tête en direction du professeur et tout leur petit groupe quitta la rue par les toits vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

O o O o O

_- Harry ? –_

_- Hn ? –_ fit celui-ci, quittant le regard admiratif du sol à plusieurs mètres sous eux pour Naruto.

_- Pour Kyûbi, tu ne diras rien aux autres, hin ?_ – demanda le blond, inquiet.

_- Pour cela, faudrait déjà que je comprenne un mot de votre charabia ou alors que vous compreniez le mien. De plus, ce ne sont pas mes oignons mais les tiens. Mais est-ce que je peux te donner mon avis ? –_

_- Oui, bien sûr ! –_

_- En toute franchise, tu devrais leur dire. –_

_- Quooooiiii ?!!! –_

_- Laisse moi finir, tu veux ! –_

_- … –_

_- Il serait mieux qu'ils l'apprennent de ta bouche que plutôt de celle d'un autre qui pourrait te dénigrer. Ca leur prouvera que tu as confiance en eux et que tu les estimes énormément pour leur confier un tel secret. – _expliqua le félin calmement.

_- Oui mais… Et si ils ne m'acceptaient pas comme je suis ? –_

_- Alors ils ne sont pas dignes de se faire appeler des amis. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils agiraient ainsi. Au point où ils se sont inquiétés pour toi quand ils ont découverts que je n'étais pas un chat normal. Nan, je pense sincèrement qu'ils ne t'abandonneront pas. –_

_- … –_

_- Et puis si jamais, ils le font, je leur donnerais une correction qu'ils ne seront pas près d'oublier. – _termina Harry sur une note plus joyeuse.

Naruto pouffa légèrement à cette remarque, plus rassuré. Il sourit légèrement au chat aux yeux verts apaisants :

_- Harry ? –_

_- Oui ? –_

_- Merci. –_

_- … De rien. C'est un plaisir. –_

O o O o O

Le groupe arriva en quelques minutes devant les battants de la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le bureau et son Hokage : la Godaïme, Tsunade-hime.

* * *

**Kit: **Et voilà la suite!! J'ai pas encore tapé le chap 7 bien que j'ai déjà des idées. Huhuhu... (rire sadique) 

**Harry:** ( la regarde, inquiet) j'le sens mal.

**Kyu:** Sûr. D'après ses notes, tu vas en baver pour encore un moment.

**Harry: **(chouine) Naaaaaaaaaan ! Quelqu'un, n'importe qui ! Adez moi ! Sortez moi de cet enfer !

**Kit: **Kyu, arrête de me le traumatiser !

**Kyu: **... Je veux pas dire mais c'est toi qui le traumatise.

**Kit: **La ferme ! Shika, Kiba, vous pouvez vous occuper des reviews ? Moi, je dois m'occuper d'un renard qui a la langue trop pendu. ( tire Kyu par la queue dans une autre pièce)

**Shika: **Galère.

**Kiba: **Ok ! Alors il y a quelqu'un qui veut savoir comment Akamaru a pu savoir que Raito n'était pas un chat. C'est simple, à l'odeur. Les ... comment t'appelles ça déjà ?

**Harry: **(broie du noir dans un coin) animagi.

**Kiba:** Ouais, c'est ça. Alors les animagi, sous leur forme animale, ont une odeur qui est à la fois humaine et animale. Un animal n'a pas d'odeur humaine. Raito sent le félin mais aussi son odeur humaine. On pourrait dire qu'il a une odeur d'hybride.

**Shika: **(soupire) Pour ceux qu'ils veulent savoir. Il est fort possible que Sasuke revienne. Quand, on en sait rien.

**Kiba: **Harry va reprendre normalement sa forme humaine dans quelque temps. Quand ? Dans pas longtemps. On a bien essayé de lire ses notes de fic mais on s'est trompé d'histoire.

**Shika:** Surtout que c'était un début d'histoire pas encore posté.

**Kit:** (revenant de la torture d'un renard roux) Pas de ma faute, dès que j'ai une histoire dans la tête, j'suis obligée de l'écrire pour me la sortir de la tête. Sinon j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut y aller. Reviews, please !


	7. Interrogatoire et décision

**Kit: **Re' tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre, tout chaud.

**Kyu:** T'as pas respecté ton délai, là. Tu sais ?

**Kit: **OUI, JE SAIS ! Mais avec le stage, j'ai pas trop eut le temps. En plus, j'ai eut dû mal avec ce chapitre.

**Kyu: **Ca, pour avoir du mal, t'en as eu du mal. Il t'a fallu au moins 3 mois et demi pour le faire.

**Kit:** (boude, les bras croisés) Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à la faire, toi, l'histoire.

**Kyu:** Faut-il te rappeler que je sors de TON esprit.

**Kit:** Pff.

**Kyu:** Bon. Et bien pendant que Madame boude, je vous souhaite 'Bonne lecture'.

* * *

**Titre** : Magie et Chakra  
**Auteur** : Kitsune-Kyu  
**Chapitre** : Chapitre 7 – Interrogatoire et décision.  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Pairing** : Aucun pour l'instant  
**Warnings** : Crossover Naruto/Harry Potter, AU, _**SPOILER**_du sixième livre.  
**Résumé** : Lors de sa quête ultime pour détruire Voldemort, Harry se retrouve contre son grès amené dans un nouveau monde dont il ignore tout.  
**Disclamer** : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**A/N **: Cette histoire est un univers alternatif après le chapitre 245 de Naruto. Je vais garder certain élément semblable ou pareil, mais la ligne de temps va certainement être changé, car l'histoire se déroule trop vite pour ma fanfic!  
**Bêta lectrice : **Sealunis 

« Salut ! » Dialogue nipponais  
_- Salut !- _Télépathie  
' _Salut ! ' _Pensée  
« _Salut ! _» Fourchelang  
**« Salut ! »** Dialogue Anglais  
/ Salut / Dialogue animal

O o O o O

**Chapitre 7  
Interrogatoire et décision**

O o O o O

Naruto, le félin dans les bras, frappa trois coups à la porte en bois massif du bureau de l'Hokage.

« Entrez ! »

Obéissant, il ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la pièce, les autres sur les talons. Il remarqua, face au bureau de la vielle, la présence de Iruka, Kakashi et de l'ero-senin. Tsunade observa le jeune homme blond, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

' _Quand on parle du renard, il montre le bout de son museau.'_

« Qui y a-t-il, Naruto ? »

« Eeto... Iruka-senseï a dû vous parler de Harry. »

« Oui. » répondit la Godaime. « Nous en parlions à l'instant. Jiraya se proposait justement de le dénicher. »

Les Rookies, plus Kurenai, se jetèrent un regard entendu avant de reporter de nouveau leur attention à Tsunade.

« Pas la peine. » fit Sakura.

Leurs interlocuteurs les fixèrent, surpris, avant que, finalement, Iruka demande :

« Comment ça ? 'Pas la peine' ? »

« On l'a déjà trouvé. »

Tsunade se leva d'un bond de son siège.

« Où est-il ? »

Sous les regards gênant de ses amis sur sa pauvre personne, Naruto finit par s'avancer et tendit à bout de bras le chat noir devant le visage de la sanin.

« Là. »

Tsunade jeta un regard dubitatif au félin qui miaula joyeusement en retour. Si ce n'était pas son imagination, elle aurait presque, mais presque, cru que ce dernier était hilare devant son scepticisme flagrant.

« Un chat ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« C'est pas un chat ! » rétorqua le maître-chien.

O o O o O

Le chat en question lança un coup d'œil à Naruto qui le lâcha comme il lui avait demandé et recula de trois pas. Quand l'animal toucha terre, il se passa un événement qu'aucunes personnes présentes, sauf peut-être les Rookies, ne s'attendaient à assister.

Le corps du félin se mit à grandir, s'épaissir. Les pattes s'allongèrent tandis que les longs poils sombres refluèrent en vague laissant place à une peau humaine plus ou moins mate, les griffes devinrent des ongles sur de longs doigts. Au fil du processus, le corps courbé se redressa, les pattes arrières devenant des jambes robustes à travers un pantalon noir, la taille svelte et le torse finement musclé ni trop ni trop peu, à travers la chemise de couleur semblable au pantalon qu'on pouvait voir à travers les pans du long manteau à capuche gris sombre tirant vers le noir.

Le visage se modifia lui aussi. Les oreilles pointues devinrent plus rondes et la fourrure qui les recouvrait disparue tandis qu'elles changèrent de place sur la tête de l'individu, dissimulés par des mèches folles noires de jais, plus ou moins longues. Le museau s'écrasa, laissant place à un nez mutin et des lèvres purpurines étirées en un sourire amusé face au regard bovin des shinobi face à lui.

La seule chose qui ne changea pas, fut la couleur de ses yeux : d'un vert émeraude hypnotique, alors que la pupille féline s'arrondissait pour devenir humaine.

O o O o O

Passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, Harry fit un sourire crispé aux personnes devant lui.

« Hi, my name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. »

Le pauvre sorcier britannique n'eut en réponse qu'un regard abasourdi de la part des autres.

O o O o O

« Kya ! Kawai !! »

« Sakura-chan ! » s'exclama Naruto choqué.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

« Bin quoi, j'ai raison. Il est vachement mignon. » Elle porta son attention sur l'animagus qui les fixait q'un air totalement perdu. « You are so cute. »

Harry rougi furieusement devant le compliment de la jeune medic-nin quand il tilta :

**« Tu parles Anglais !!! »**

Regard torve en réponse.

**« Hem... Oui, question idiote. »** fit Harry gêné.

**« Et elle n'est pas la seule. »** rétorqua Tsunade amusé.

Face à cela, le sorcier joignit ses mains en prière, murmurant un **'Merci, Merlin'** les yeux levés au ciel. Voyant les regards incompris de ses interlocuteurs, il leur expliqua qu'il était soulagé de savoir que certaines personnes parlaient sa langue car il commençait sérieusement à désespérer de ne pas pouvoir se faire comprendre.

« **Je vois**... Bien, ceux qui ne sont pas juunin ou non pas plus de 20 ans, et ne parlent pas un mot anglais, dehors ! »

« Pourquoi ?! » s'exclama Kiba, indigné.

« Parce que ça ne servira à rien que vous restiez alors que vous ne comprenez pas un mot de ce qu'on dira. Vous aurez un récapitulatif de vos senseï quand on en aura fini. Maintenant, DEHORS ! » ordonna Tsunade pointant la porte du doigt.

Maugréant, Kiba sortit traînant des pieds, son équipe à sa suite, suivit de Shikamaru et Sakura qui s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte voyant Naruto immobile à côté d'Harry.

« Naruto, tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nan. »

La Godaime le fixa, menaçante, le poing serré.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, Naruto ? »

Près du brun qui le dépassait de 5 à 6 bons centimètres, le jeune homme blond croisa les bras et rendit son regard à Tsunade, sans sourciller.

« Je reste avec Harry. »

« Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? »

« Un, » lève l'index. « C'est moi qui ai trouvé Raito donc Harry. Deux, » lève le majeur. « C'est moi qui ai prévenu la présence de Harry à Iruka-senseï qui, lui-même, t'as prévenu. Et trois, » lève l'auriculaire. « C'est avec moi que Harry a créé un lien télépathique. Même si je ne comprendrais pas un mot de ce que vous direz, je saurai au moins ce que lui dit. »

« Un lien télépathique ? » demanda intéressé le ninja copieur.

Derrière les deux adolescents, Kurenaï posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et l'autre sur celle d'Harry.

« Exact, lui et Harry peuvent se comprendre même si ils ne parlent pas la même langue. Et je suis de l'avis de Naruto. Après tout, il est aussi concerné par ce qui va se dire ici. »

« Très bien, » soupira Tsunade, résignée. « Naruto, tu peux rester. Sakura, dehors ! »

Après un regard à Naruto, celle-ci s'inclina et referma la porte derrière elle.

O o O o O

La mine réjouie par l'accord de la femme, Naruto s'exclama heureux :

« Arigato, Tsunade-ba... (Reçois un coup de coude douloureux) sama ! » rectifia-t-il, se massant les côtes tout en lançant un regard noir à un Harry, un air faussement innocent sur le visage.

La sanin blonde ricana, amusée, devant les déboires du jeune homme. _' Je sens que je vais l'aimer, ce gamin, il arrive à faire tenir en place cette boule de nerfs.'_

O o O o O

« Bien... **Et si tu nous disais qui tu es ?** » finit-elle dans un anglais parfait, les mains croisées sur le bureau.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration sous le regard mi-interrogateur mi-amusé de ses vis-à-vis avant de se lancer :

**« Mon nom est Harry James Potter, j'ai 19 ans et je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow en Angleterre. Mes parents, James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans, sont tous les deux morts le 31 octobre 1981 à Godric's Hollow, tués par Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, rebaptisé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou Vous-Savez-Qui par la grande majorité de la population sorcière de mon monde ; Voldemort qui partit en fumée, au sens propre du terme, pendant 13 ans suite à ce meurtre. **

**« J'ai vécu 10 années entières dans la famille moldue du côté de ma mère avant de recevoir, à 11 ans, ma lettre d'admission pour l'école de Magie et Sorcellerie appelée Poudlard où j'ai étudié, sous la direction de notre vénérable et cinglé directeur, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,** **Ordre de Merlin 1****ère**** classe, président du ****Magenmagot****, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers ; jusqu'à ma 6****ème**** année après laquelle l'école à fermée ses portes suites à la mort de ce dernier. Entre temps, Voldy est revenu à la fin de ma 4****ème**** année mais son retour n'a été déclaré qu'un an plus tard.**

**« Faisant parti d'un groupe de lutte contre Face-De-Serpent, fondé pas Papy Dumby lui-même, mon rôle se résume à détruire des artefacts que le psychopathe de service a créé et caché, afin de l'affaiblir. Pendant l'une de mes escapades où j'ai trouvé la trace de l'un d'eux, je me suis fait courser par des Mangemorts, toutous d'oncle Voldy. Voldy, devant lequel, suite à cette course poursuite, je me suis retrouvé après avoir récupéré le dit objet. Après une brève lutte, Tommy m'a balancé en pleine poire un sortilège inconnu de mon répertoire. J'sais pas si ça devait être le résultat escompté ou si c'est la rencontre entre le sort et la coupe qui m'a fait venir ici.**

**« Comme ne sachant pas où j'avais atterrit, j'ai pris, par mesure de sécurité et de paranoïa aigue, ma forme de chat et me suis reposé pour récupérer quelque peu de ma rencontre avec le mégalomane albinos ainsi que de mes blessures. Me suis réveillé aux bruits de pas de deux ****représentants de sexe mâle d'une espèce mammifère communément appelée **_**homo sapiens sapiens, **_**l'un d'une 15zaine d'années et l'autre ayant dépassé au moins la 60taine, après observation. Devant cette présence de vie humaine, je me suis mit au devoir de les suivre, espérant de rejoindre la civilisation et surtout un bon repas d'après les réclamation de mon ventre affamé.**

**« La suite, j'ai pas besoin de vous la raconter, vous la connaissez. » **finit-il, reprenant son souffle après une telle tirade dont il n'eut en réponse qu'un regard bovin de la part de ses interlocuteurs.

O o O o O

**« C'est bon ou je dois répéter ? » **

**« Non, c'est bon ! » **s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'un coup, évitant de réécouter ce flot de parole.

Harry leur jeta un regard espiègle face à leur réaction. Il demanda tout de même, faussement innocent :

**« Vous êtes sûrs ? »**

**« Oui, c'est bon. » **rétorqua Tsunade, se massant l'arrête du nez. _' Finalement, je vais peut-être pas l'aimer si il est aussi chieur que Naruto. Bon sang, un 2__ème__ Naruto en puissance hypertrophier de vocabulaire en plus, j'vais pas y survivre.'_** « Bon,****reprenons depuis le début. Tu t'appelles Harry Potter. » **

Hochement affirmatif du dit Harry.

**« Tu es orphelin depuis tes 1 ans. »**

Nouvel hochement.

**« Tes parent ont été tués pas Vol-Vol... »**

**« Voldemort. » **finit le sorcier.

**« Comment se fait-il qu'il ne t'ait pas tué avec tes parents ? » **demanda Jiraya, intrigué par son histoire.

Mal à l'aise, Harry se balança d'un pied sur l'autre avant de consentir à répondre :

**« Disons qu'il a essayé. »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

Passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux noirs, il chercha ses mots et finit par dire :

**« Ma mère... Elle s'est mise entre Voldemort et moi, le suppliant de lui prendre la vie en échange de la mienne. Je ne sais pas si c'était inconsciemment ou non, mais en faisant cela elle a utilisé de l'ancienne magie qui se base sur les sentiments. En se sacrifiant pour moi, ma mère m'a donné une protection absolue et quand Voldemort a voulut me tuer après lui avoir pris la vie, le sortilège de la Mort m'a frappé au front avant de se retourner vers lui, le détruisant partiellement. » **expliqua-t-il en soulevant sa frange qui masquait jusqu'ici la fine cicatrice zébrant son front.

**« Partiellement ? »**

**« Son corps était mort mais son âme, elle, était toujours là, se résumant à de la fumée opaque. »**

**« Je vois... Donc, » **reprit la Hokage.** « Après la mort de tes parents, tu vécus chez la famille de ta mère mol... »**

**« Moldue. »**

**« Qui veut dire ? »**

**« Personne dépourvue d'énergie magique contrairement aux sorciers comme moi. »**

**« Tu es un... sorcier ? »** demanda Temari interloquée par cette catégorie d'individu.

**« Oui. J'utilise la magie que je peux façonner pour en faire des sorts. »**

« Du chakra, en gros. » résuma Naruto.

Harry lui jeta un regard bovin, ne le comprenant pas visiblement.

« Tchaklra ? » prononça-t-il d'une phonétique plus ou moins bonne.

**« Le chakra est l'énergie dont ont besoin les ninja pour lancer des jutsu... sorts. » **rectifia Tsunade devant l'incompréhension flagrante du jeune homme.** « En gros, il existe deux genres de chakra. Celui produit par des milliards de cellules qui composent le corps : ''l'énergie corporelle'', et celui acquis grâce à l'expérience : ''l'énergie spirituelle''. En bref, pour produire un sort, il faut combiner ces deux énergies à l'intérieur du corps (on dit alors ''malaxer le chakra''), puis expulser le mélange grâce à des combinaisons de signes effectués avec les mains. »**

Celui-ci prit une mine pensive avant de rétorquer :

**« Je vois, mais la magie n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que le chakra. Vous avez dit que c'était la fusion de deux énergies : vitale et spirituelle, c'est ça ? »**

Inclination de la tête.

**« Hors, la magie est la fusion de trois énergies : vitale, spirituelle et magique. C'est ce dernier flux qui fait si une personne est un sorcier ou non. Je pense qu'un moldu, avec de l'entraînement, pourrait utiliser le chakra, mais pas un sorcier car l'énergie magique ne peut-être dissociée des deux autres. » **_' Bien qu'il ne serait peut-être pas impossible d'utiliser la magie de la même manière qu'ils utilisent le chakra, le procédé doit juste être différent. '_songea-t-il avant de reprendre. **« Voyez-vous, on trouve cette énergie un peu partout, aussi bien dans les êtres vivant que dans les plantes, pierres, l'eau, l'air... Enfin dans mon monde. »**

**« Ton monde ? » **répéta Iruka étonné qui eut en retour un regard torve du jeune sorcier.

Tsunade soupira avant de consentir à répondre à la place de ce dernier :

**« Iruka, ce jeune homme vient de dire que son ennemi lui a lancé un sort qui l'a transporté ici, c'est bien ça ? »**

**« Exact, de plus je ne pense pas q'un pays du nom de Royaume-Uni vous dises quelque chose, je m'trompe ? Le sort utilisé par le serpent psychopathe m'a donc balancer dans un univers alternatif, un monde parallèle, une autre dimension si vous préférez. »**

**« A quoi ressemble ton monde ? » **demanda l'ermite aux grenouilles, intrigué par un tel phénomène.

A cette question, Harry plongea sa main dans les longs pans de sa robe et de l'étui accroché à sa ceinture, il sortit, sous les yeux des ninja tendus...

Une fine baguette de bois.

Devant les regards perdus (**nda :** faut les comprendre, des shinobi ne voient sûrement pas un bout de bois comme une arme potentielle. Les pauvres, si ils savaient. Lol ), il fit un mouvement du poignet, faisant apparaître l'illusion d'une planète Terre tournoyante de 50 centimètres de diamètre au centre de la pièce, provoquant un sursaut parmis ses interlocuteurs.

Ceux-ci s'approchèrent de l'illusion, examinant pays, continents, océans, mers, fleuves, villes.

« C'est gigantesque ! » s'exclama Iruka dans sa propre langue. « Tant de pays, de mers ! »

« Il est où ton pays ? » demanda Naruto, se tournant vers son nouvel ami.

Celui-ci arrêta la rotation de la planète d'un geste de baguette et pointa celle-ci sur une terre entourée d'eau où le nom 'Angleterre' était inscrit.

**« Tu as vécu où ? » **posa Kakashi.

**« Dans le Surrey, à ****Little Whiming****. »** répondit Harry, tapotant l'île qui prit la place de la planète et s'agrandit au point de voir l'ensemble des villes, villages, fleuves, lacs ; et il pointa la région désignée.

« Et ton école ? » continua le blond, curieux.

Harry encercla d'un mouvement de baguette une partie l'Ecosse en répondant :

**« Quelque part par là. » **

**« Comment ça, 'quelque part par là' ? Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? »**

Haussant les épaules, l'animagus expliqua à Tsunade que l'école était incartable et invisible aux yeux des moldus dû à divers sortilèges. Pour exemple, il leur décrivit la particularité du sort 'Repousse-Moldu'.

« Ingénieux. » murmura Jiraya devant l'explication du sortilège.

« Ca doit faire loin, de chez toi jusqu'à Pou-Pou... »

**« Poudlard. Bah, on prend le Poudlard express, c'est un train qui nous amène de Londres à Près-au-Lard qui est un village sorcier tout près de l'école. »** rétorqua Harry à Naruto.

« Tu devais le prendre tous les jours ? »

Le brun fixa silencieusement son cadet avant de partir dans un fou rire. Se calmant avec difficulté, il finit par le contredire :

**« Haha... No-non... Hihi... Na-Naruto... Poudlard est un internat. On y vit pendant toute l'année scolaire. »**

« TOUTE L'ANNEE ?!! Eh bin, tu devais pas t'amuser souvent. Moi, je pourrais pas vivre dans une école, encore moins toute une année. »

Harry le fixa mi-hilare mi-nostalgique.

**« C'est ce que tu crois, mais sache que Poudlard est plus qu'une simple école. Pour ceux qui y étudient, c'est comme une seconde maison. Moi, je l'ai toujours considéré comme ma véritable maison. De plus le château est gorgé de mystères, rien de tel pour satisfaire les fouineurs et les curieux : le plafond magique, les escaliers mouvants - qui n'en font qu'à leur tête -, les passages secrets, les portes enchantés - à qui il faut demander poliment pour certaines afin de pouvoir les ouvrir alors que pour d'autres il faut les chatouiller à un endroit particulier -, les armures qui se baladent, les trompes oeil, les fant... »** commença-t-il à énumérer, les étoiles pleins les yeux, avant de se faire couper par un toussotement.** « Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. » **fit-il gêné par les regards amusés de ses vis-à-vis à cause de son trop grand enthousiasme.

**« Y a pas de mal »** ricana Tsunade. **« On peut dire que tu l'aime énormément, cette école. »**

Le regard perdu, Harry répondit avec tendresse :

**« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je considère Poudlard comme ma véritable maison. »**

« Et ta famille mol... euh. »

**« Oh, eux. »** fit-il, le visage fermé. **« Je préfère ne pas en parler, si c'est possible. »**

Face à la dureté dans la voix du jeune homme, les shinobi se jetèrent des regards gênés, comprenant la sensibilité du sujet. Mais Tsunade continua, implacable bien qu'avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux :

**« Tu n'as pas l'air de les porter dans ton cœur. »**

**« Et ils me le rendent bien. »** rétorqua Harry.

Il soupira.

**« Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils ont été contraint de me prendre sous leur toit. Ayant la magie en horreur, je vous laisse deviner comment ça a été pour moi de vivre chez eux. »**

**« Ils t'ont détesté à cause de ce que tu es. »** comprit Jiraya.

**« Mouais. »** grogna le brun. **« On peut changer de sujet ? J'ai pas trop envie de m'attarder là-dessus. »**

Compréhensive, Tsunade acquiesça à la demande et reprit comme si le sujet n'avait pas été abordé :

**« Donc tu rentre à Poud... à ton école lors de tes 11 ans pour apprendre à maîtriser ta magie, je suppose ? »**

**« Exact. Pendant 7 ans, on nous enseigne divers matières : Métamorphose, Sortilège, Botanique, Potion, Astronomie, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et l'Histoire de la Magie sont les matières principales qu'on a jusqu'en 5****ème**** année. A partir de la 3****ème****, on a des matières en options : Soin aux Créature Magique, Arithmancie, Divination, Etude des Moldus et Runes.**

**En 5****ème**** année, on passe nos BUSEs ; c'est l'année où on oriente nos études pour les deux prochaines années et les futurs métiers qu'on veut faire : Auror, Langue de Plomb, Artefactier, ... En fonction de nos résultats et notre choix de carrière, on prend les matières qui nous serons utiles et rejèterons les autres.**

**La 7****ème**** année est celle des ASPICs, c'est à la fin de celle-ci qu'on entre dans la vie active ou dans les études supérieurs. »**

**« Mais toi, tu n'as pas pu faire ta 7****ème**** année, vu que ton école a fermé avant celle-ci. » **fit remarqué Jiraya.

Se tournant vers lui, Harry répondit en haussant négligemment les épaules :

**« Même si elle était restée ouverte, je n'y serait pas allé. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Mon monde est en guerre, je refuse de me tourner les pouces pendant que des milliers de personnes se battent et meurent. Et seule la tache que m'a confié Dumbledore avant de mourir peut mettre un terme à tout ça. »**

**« Mais pourquoi toi ? Un adulte n'aurait-il pas été mieux qualifié ? »**

**« Si il a confié cette mission à moi, c'est tout simplement parce que c'est mon rôle et pas celui d'un autre. Point. »**

Voyant la tension chez le jeune homme, Tsunade changea de sujet, faisant ainsi comprendre aux autres de ne pas approfondir.

**« Reprenons, lors d'une de ces recherches, tu t'es retrouvé encercler par ces... les partisans de ce mage noir contre qui tu as fait face. »**

Hochement de la tête brune.

**« Il te lance un sort inconnu, t'envoyant dans notre monde. Mais tu ne sais pas si c'est l'effet du sort ou le rencontre de celui-ci avec l'objet que tu as récupéré avant de te faire prendre, qui a provoqué ce phénomène. »**

**« C'est ça. »**

**« On peut voir l'objet ? »**

Hésitant, Harry lança un long regard avec Naruto avant d'accéder à la demande de l'ermite aux grenouilles. Il sortit la coupe de Poufsouffle des pans de sa robe et la posa sur le bureau de la Godaime. L'objet finement ouvragé avait une fine fissure qui traversait le blaireau, symbole de la fondatrice, et l'argent était devenu plus terne qu'à sa découverte.

**« Elle était ainsi quand tu l'as trouvé ? » **demanda Tsunade, caressant la fissure.

**« Non. »** répondit le sorcier surprit par l'aspect de la coupe. **« Elle était intacte. Et je me souviens que l'argent miroitait, je pouvais facilement me voir dedans. »**

**« On peut donc supposer que c'est la rencontre du sort avec la coupe qui t'a balancé ici. Elle t'a probablement sauvé la vie. »**

Harry prit la coupe et la fixa pensivement avant de rétorquer :

**« Possible, en effet. »**

**« Toujours est-il, » **reprit l'Hokage.** « Qu'il va falloir trouver un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »**

Rangeant la coupe, Harry approuva, une lueur attristée traversant ses yeux verts.

**« Je suis d'accord. Rien que le fait de ne pas savoir comment ça se passe là-bas, va me rendre dingue. Surtout que j'ignore le décalage horaire entre nos deux mondes. »**

« Le décalage ? » demanda Kurenaï dans sa propre langue.

« C'est logique. Le temps passe différemment entre deux dimensions. Il peut se passer une année ici, alors que là-bas, ça n'a été qu'une seconde. »

La kunoichi fixa le ninja copieur, surprise.

« Autant ?! »

« Et même plus si possible. » rétorqua la Hokage. « Le temps, l'espace et les mondes parallèles sont regroupés dans une théorie nébuleuse. On ne peut pas la définir si facilement. C'est pour ça qu'il s'inquiète, il se peut que pendant notre discussion, des années de batailles soient entrain de se dérouler avec son lot de victimes dans son univers. Ses amis sont peut-être déjà tous morts. »

Tous fixèrent les deux jeunes garçons, Naruto tentant de rassurer le sorcier qui finit par lui faire un faible sourire.

« Bien, **Harry ? »**

Le brun se tourna vers Tsunade.

**« Je vais envoyer une équipe faire des recherches, voir si on peut trouver un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi, jutsu ou autre. Pendant ce temps, tu logeras chez Naruto sous ta forme féline. »**

**« J'suis d'accord, mais pourquoi sous ma forme d'animagus, vu que vous êtes maintenant au courant ? »** demanda le sorcier étonné d'une telle proposition.

**« Anima-quoi ? »**

Soupir.

**« A-ni-ma-gus. » **répéta Harry. **« C'est un sorcier qui peut prendre la forme de l'animal qui lui est caractéristique, avec qui il a des affinités si vous préférez. »**

« Des affinités ? » demanda Naruto intrigué.

**« Oui, par exemple, moi c'est le chat car on a une personnalité semblable : curieux, joueur, malin, impulsif, cajoleur, loyal, fier, courageux, audacieux, vif, perspicace. »**

**« Et tout le monde peut devenir animagus ? »**

Cherchant ses mots, le jeune homme fixa Temari un moment avant de dire :

**« Pas vraiment, c'est pas à la porté de n'importe qui. Il faut être bon en métamorphose et être sous la tutelle d'un sorcier confirmé pour vous guider dans les différentes étapes, animagus de préférence. Moi, c'est ma prof de métamorphose qui m'a assisté. »**

**« Bref, il vaut mieux que tu sois sous ta forme animale pour le moment. »**

Voyant le regard interloqué du sorcier, Tsunade expliqua :

**« Nous aussi, nous sommes aux portes d'une guerre et si jamais notre ennemi prend connaissance de ton existence ainsi que de tes capacités, il cherchera à te nuire pour se les approprier. Qui plus est, tu ne parles pas notre langue, comment feras-tu lorsque tu te baladeras à l'extérieur, tous les habitants de Konoha ne parlent pas anglais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je demanderais à Sakura de t'enseigner le nipponais chez Naruto, bien qu'il faudra des mois. »**

**« Aucun soucis, le professeur Flitwick, mon prof de sortilèges et enchantements, m'as apprit un sort d'apprentissage accéléré. Cela permet de retenir tout ce qu'on nous enseigne. Là où il faudrait des mois ne prendrons que quelques jours. »**

Iruka le fixa atterré.

**« Vous pouvez tout faire, ma parole ! »**

Harry lui jeta un regard surprit avant d'éclater de rire.

**« Haha...n-non... on-on n'est pas capable de tout. Je-Je peux même vous dire qu'il y a bon nombre de sorciers qui serait pas fichu de faire cuire un oeuf sans magie. » **Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer. **« Enlevez-leur la magie et ils se retrouveraient complètement démunis. Enfin, surtout ceux qui vivent à l'écart du monde moldu. D'ailleurs, je trouve que les moldus sont plus évolués que les sorciers sur certains points. Mais, »** poursuit Harry, mi-sérieux mi-triste. **« Il y a des choses impossibles, même pour le plus puissant sorcier... On ne peut ramener un mort à la vie. »**

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées morbides.

**« Bref, à l'opposé de ce que certains pensent, nous ne sommes pas des surhommes. Comme tout être humain, on a nos qualités et nos défauts. A nous aussi, ils nous arrivent de faire des erreurs. »**

**« On peut dire que tu as la tête sur les épaules. Enfin... »**

Avec un sourire, Tsunade se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de se tourner vers la juunin.

**« Kurenai, fais donc entrer nos pathétiques espions. »**

Cette dernière acquiesça et ouvrit la porte faisant sursauté les Rookies derrière le battant duquel Kiba qui y avait l'oreille collée, se ramassa par terre. Sa senseï le regarda, mi-amusée mi-affligée par tant d'indiscrétion.

« Et dire que tu es chuunin, Kiba. Il va y falloir remédier. »

Puis d'un mouvement du bras, elle leur intima d'entrer. Ce qu'ils firent sans hésités, ignorant du mieux les pouffements de Naruto et Harry sous les regard hilares des adultes, avant de se placer devant le bureau de la Godaime.

O o O o O

« Bien, voilà mes instructions. Harry, ici présent, va rester à Konoha sous sa forme féline, le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui. Pour ça vous aurez un résumé de ce qui s'est dit ici par vos senseï. Je veux que votre rencontre avec lui reste sous silence. Le fait qu'il soit un humain bien particulier ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Moins il y aura de personne au courante, mieux se sera, compris ? »

Hochement général.

« On-on ne doit donc pas en parler au autres Rookies aussi. » dit Hinata.

« Exact, seul leurs senseï seront mit dans la confidence. Mais si ils le découvre, prévenez les que cela ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Si c'est juste des doutes comme : 'c'est moi ou ce chat n'est pas normal', faites en sorte de les convaincre du contraire. »

« Compris ! » acquiescèrent d'une même voix les adolescents.

Tsunade se tourna vers Naruto.

« Vu que c'est toi qui l'a recueilli, Naruto, c'est donc chez toi qu'il logera jusqu'à son départ. Et Sakura, tu enseigneras à Harry notre langue. »

« Entendu ! » firent les deux membres de l'équipe Kakashi avant que Naruto demande :

« Cela veut-il dire qu'il pourra reprendre forme humaine ? »

« Oui, mais seulement à l'abri des regards, c'est clair ? »

« Oui ! »

« De plus, Sakura t'enseignera l'anglais, ce serait injuste pour Harry qu'il n'y ait que lui qui doit apprendre notre langue pour communiquer. »

« Euh... d'acc. »

« Je sens que ça va être long. » soupira Sakura, désespérée.

Tsunade, lui souriant, la rassura :

« Ne tends fait pas, je suis sûre que Harry se fera une joie de te venir en aide. »

O o O o O

« Euh, désolé de vous interrompre mais j'aurais une question. »

« Oui, Kiba ? » fit Tsunade en se tournant vers le maître-chien.

« Est-ce qu'il va devoir rester sous sa forme animale pendant tout son séjour. Parce que, en me mettant à sa place, je trouve pas ça génial. J'arriverais pas à supporter de rester cacher surtout pour un temps qui peut devenir très long d'après ce que j'en ai comprit. »

Tsunade fixa, pensive, Harry qui leur jetait des regards perdus et interloqués, avant de consentir aux paroles du brun.

« Tu as raison... Je pense que, pendant qu'il apprendra le nipponais, je préparerai son arrivée. »

« Son arrivée ? »

« Oui, je le ferai passer pour un membre de la famille de l'un de vous. » expliqua la Godaime en englobant d'un regard les adultes. « Je lui créerai des papiers et dossiers qui expliqueraient sa venue à Konoha. »

« C'est une idée à creuser. » marmonna Jiraya, la mine pensive.

« Et je compte justement sur toi, Ji', pour la creuser. »

L'ermite lui jeta un regard interloqué.

« Et bien oui, t'es écrivain, inventer des histoires c'est dans tes cordes. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, parce que je suis sûre que tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose. »

Prenant une pose pensive, le menton entre ses doigts, Jiraya lui sourit, fier de sa petite idée encore en élaboration.

« Ah, on ne peut décidément rien te cacher. Il est vrai que j'ai déjà un squelette d'histoire. Et j'aurais d'ailleurs besoin d'info sur ta famille que tu pourras me transmettre, Kakashi. »

Se pointant du doigt, le ninja copieur le regarda surprit.

« Ma famille ? »

« Oui. Car très peu de personnes connaissent la composition de ta famille. Donc on pourra facilement le faire passer pour un cousin au 2ème ou 3ème degré du côté maternelle, le côté le moins connu. De plus, cela expliquera pourquoi Harry dort chez Naruto car tu es un juunin souvent en mission, tu aurais alors demandé à ton ancien élève de tenir compagnie à ton cousin. »

Tsunade fixa les deux shinobi tour à tour.

« Ca pourrait fonctionner. » murmura-t-elle avant de rapporter son attention sur Kakashi qui réfléchissait à la proposition du sanin, se massant la nuque. « Tu es d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Bien, je compte sur vous. Et je veux que cette histoire soit crédible à 99 au moins. »

« Elle le sera à 100. » certifia son camarade.

Tsunade hocha la tête satisfaite puis se tourna vers la boule de nerfs blonde.

« Naruto, je te laisse lui expliquer ce qui a été dit. »

« Oui ! »

« Il reste encore une chose. Temari, quand tu rentrera à Suna, j'aimerai que tu expliques la situation à Gaara et que tu lui demandes de faire aussi des recherches de son côté sur le moyen de renvoyer Harry, sans l'ébruité dans tout le pays, d'accord ? »

La shinobi de Suna acquiesça à cette demande.

O o O o O

« Bah, Tsunade-baba, il serait pas mieux que tu demande au Kazekage qu'à Gaara ? » fit Naruto interloqué, provoquant un long silence dans la pièce.

Sous les regards abasourdis de tout le monde, à part Harry qui jetait des regards perdus aux deux partis, le jeune blond demanda :

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas. »

Quittant le genin du regard pour son maître, Tsunade demanda à ce dernier :

« Tu lui as pas dit ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'on est rentré hier et que c'est toi qui me l'as appris. » répond son ami, vexé.

« Ah, c'est vrai. » consentis la Godaime, penaude, avant de lancer un coup d'œil interrogatif à sa disciple.

« Temari allait lui dire mais on a été brusquement interrompu. » fit Sakura, fixant Harry, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Comment ça, 'interrompu' ? »

O o O o O

La vénérable Tsunade, après la 'brève' explication de son élève, se contrôlait difficilement comme ses comparses pour ne pas éclater de rire face aux déboires du jeune homme dont les pommettes avaient prit une légère teinte rose après que Naruto lui ait expliqué, entre deux pouffements, de quoi il en retournait. Harry avait alors rétorqué avec hargne à la jeune fille que **'quand elle se fera courser par un chien de plus de 6 mètres de haut dont les intentions envers sa personne sont tous sauf amicales, on en reparlera'**.

Sakura lui jeta un regard espiègle.

**« 6 mètres ? Désolé de te contredire, mais Akamaru ne fait qu'1m17. »**

**« Peut-être, mais pas quand TA taille ne fait que 30 cm. »** cracha l'animagus, les bras croisés, boudant dans son coin.

« Là, il a pas tord. » considéra Kurenai avec un sourire. « Par rapport à un chat de cette taille, Akamaru est un géant. »

O o O o O

« Bref. » repris Tsunade après avoir reprit son sérieux. Elle jeta malgré tout un coup d'œil amusé au sorcier qui, dos à elle, marmonnait dans ses dents des paroles incompréhensibles. Sans doute des promesses de vengeance.

« Naruto, le Kazekage, c'est Gaara lui-même. » lâcha-t-elle après avoir récupéré l'attention du blond.

Long blanc dans la salle où une armée d'ange passa, recouvrant de leurs plumes blanches un Naruto abasourdi ainsi qu'un Harry broyant du noir vu qu'il était sur le chemin.

« Ga-Ga-Gaara est le nouveau Kazekage ?! »

Hochement général, laissant Naruto sous le choc.

« Naruto, ça va ? » demande Jiraya inquiet.

« Oui... Oui, ça va. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je pensai que tu serais ravi de savoir ça. »

« Bien sûr que je suis ravi ! » s'exclama le shinobi blond.

« T'en as pas l'air. »

Naruto se massa la nuque, un air indécis sur le visage.

« C'est que... Je suis déçu aussi. »

« Déçus ?! » demanda sans comprendre Iruka.

« Bin ouais ! Gaara est devenu Kazekage avant que, moi, je sois devenu Hokage. » répondit le jeune homme, piteusement.

Jiraya fixa mi-amusé, mi-attendri son disciple.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu décevant pour toi de savoir qu'il a réussit à réaliser le rêve que tu lui as montré avant que tu ne l'exauces toi-même. »

Le blond ricana faiblement avant de sourire plus joyeusement, les mains derrière la tête.

« Moui, mais je suis comme même heureux de savoir que Gaara ait réussit à devenir Kazekage. Ca veut dire que moi-même je serais Hokage dans pas longtemps. »

« Il faudra déjà que tu passes l'examen chuunin. » lui rappelle Tsunade, coupant ainsi sa joie future.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. » fit Naruto, la tête basse, faisant éclater de rire les occupants de la pièce, à part Harry qui, finalement sortir de son broyage de noir, les regarda sans comprendre.

O o O o O

« Encore une chose, l'équipe Kakashi. » commença Tsunade, captant l'attention des deux adolescents. « En vu de l'arrivée d'Harry, vous n'aurez pas de mission pendant une semaine. Considérez le fait de vous occuper de lui comme d'une mission. »

« Compris ! »

« Bien, alors... Rompez ! »

Après qu'Harry ait reprit sa forme féline sous les regards intrigués et admiratifs des shinobi, les Rookies sortirent suivit du chat noir. Naruto allait passer à son tour le pas de la porte quand la Hokage l'interpella.

« Au fait Naruto, juste pour te dire. J'ai envoyé une équipe d'Anbu au terrier. J'aurai de leur nouvelle dans une semaine. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on doit rester au village ? »

Surprise par la perspicacité rare du blond, Tsunade ne fit que confirmer d'un geste affirmatif.

« Tu peux y aller. »

L'adolescent la salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

O o O o O

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? » demanda le maître-chien, se tournant vers lui.

Naruto échangea un regard avec le félin à ses côtés avant de secouer la tête.

« Rien d'important. On y va ? »

Tous acquiescèrent. Naruto prit Harry, l'installant sur sa tête l'intimant de bien s'accrocher. Kiba le regarda faire, amusé, avant de rétorqué un 'copieur' que le blond répondit d'un tirage de langue dans les règles de l'art.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

« Ramen !! » s'exclama le seul genin du groupe, le poing au ciel. « Depuis que je suis rentré, j'suis pas encore allé à Ichiraku. J'suis en manque !! » pleurnicha-t-il provoquant un soupir général parmis ses amis qui finirent par sourire à ses gamineries.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« On prend des plats à emporter et on va chez toi. » ordonna Kiba en pointant la boule de nerfs du doigt.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il veut tout de suite l'histoire au lieu d'attendre le récit de Kurenai-senseï. » répondit Shino à la place de son coéquipier.

Naruto haussa des épaules.

« Ca me dérange pas. Et puis comme ça, Harry pourra goutter aux ramen à l'abri des regards, vu qu'il me demande depuis tout à l'heure, ce que c'est. »

« Et on pourra commencer, aussi par la même occasion, votre enseignement des langues. » continua Sakura, dépassant son camarade l'air de ne pas y toucher.

A ces mots, Naruto perdit son enthousiasme avant de suivre ses amis dans leur rire. Il faut aussi que la promesse de l'utilisation d'un certain sort d'apprentissage accéléré y soit pour beaucoup.

**

* * *

**Et voici de fait pour ce chapitre ! Mais avant de partir je vous dire encore 3 choses. 

Primo : je voudrais m'excuser pour le monstrueux retard, faut dire qu'avec mon stage et le déménagement, j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de m'y mettre, surtout que tout était sur brouillon (trad : j'ai eu la flemme de le taper) en plus de corriger certaine choses et en modifier d'autres.

Secundo : désoler, mais pour le Chapitre 8, va falloir attendre un peu, vous en fait pas, j'ai déjà fait le début aux brouillons et j'ai pas mal de petite idée pour la suite, mais si vous avez des propositions, dites toujours, ça fait plaisir.

Tertio : Je pars en vacances dès samedi donc pas d'Internet, vous aller devoir attendre, mes petits. Sinon j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre a compensé le retard prit.

**Kyu :** Sur que 3 mois, c'est long.

**Kit :** Kyu, la ferme ! (Se tourne vers les lecteurs) Je vous laisse sur ces bonnes paroles et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.


	8. AVIS A LA POPULATION

**AVIS A LA POPULATION :  
****CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE**

**  
Kit : **(Lève les bras pour se protéger) NAAAN !!! TAPEZ PAS !!! TAPEZ PAS !!! CHUIS DESOLE !!! C'EST JUSTE POUR VOUS POSER UNE QUESTION EXISTENCIELLE !!!

**-** ...

**- **...

**Kit : **(Baisse les bras craintivement afin de vérifier si les lecteurs ont baissé leurs armes) C'est bon ? Vous allez pas me tuez ? Je peux poser ma question ?

**-** ...

**- **...

**Kyu : **(Regarde la jeune fille, masquant au mieux son hilarité) Je crois que tu peux y aller.

**Kit : **Cool !! Alors voilà, en relisant les reviews des chapitres précédents – oui, j'aime bien lire les commentaires des lecteurs que ce soit sur mes fics ou celle des autres, car certaines reviews sont hilarantes - et notamment celle du chapitre 6, je suis tombée sur cette question EXISTENTIELLE que m'a posé **Jade Chu**.

**Kyu : **A qui en passant, cette tête de linotte à oublier de répondre à son message : Oui, elle bien reçu ton message et suit d'ailleurs ta fic avec plaisir.

**Kit : **D'ailleurs j'ai bien aimé le coup de Sid qui devient tout rose avec des poids vert plus tard. Le pauvre si il arrêtait d'enquiquiner Harry, il en serait pas là. En tout cas, il me tarde de savoir la suite.

**Kyu : **(Agacé) Bon tu la pose ta question ?! Parce qu'à ce rythme, on y est encore pour demain.

**Kit :** Oui bon ça va ! (Souffle exaspérée) Si on peut même pas faire de la pub pour les autres tranquille.

**Kyu : **(Se met à grogner) Pose c'te question !!

**Kit : **Oui !! (Se tourne vers les lecteurs) Donc voilà, la question c'est :

Quelle sorte de Pairing (couple) vous voulez que je fasse ?

**Kit :** En gros, vous préférez du Yaoi ou pas ? Si oui, quels couples ? Si non, quels couples comme même ? L'ordre chronologique des mises en couple ? ex : si c'est du yaoi, du NaruHarry puis du SasuNaru et du HarryDray. Ou si pas yaoi, du NaruHina et du Harry'Avec-qui-vous-voulez' puis du HarryGinny. Bref, c'est vous qui choisissez. Tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai plusieurs versions en tête – Yaoi ou pas – et que le Yaoi, justement, ça me gêne pas le monde – vu que j'en lit des tonnes -. De plus Sealunis m'a d'ailleurs précisé quand je lui ai posé cette question longtemps avant - dès le début en fait, mais ça m'était sortie de la tête depuis.

**Kyu : **Quand je vous disais qu'elle était tête en l'air.

**Kit : **(Regard noir au renard) Kyuuuu !

**Kyu : **(Détourne la tête, air faussement innocent) J'ai rien dit.

**Kit :** (Pas convaincue) Mouais... Donc comme je le disais avant que ce renard court sur pattes m'interrompe, Sealunis m'a précisé que j'avais champs libre et que le Yaoi ne la gêné pas n'ont plus. Mais si Yaoi il y a, il faut quand même que j'vous prévienne que ce sera peut-être mon premier, vu qu'il y a **Nouvelle ère** où si il y a couple ce serait du SasuNaru. Encore une chose, si vous voulez du slash, y faudra préciser si il y a un dominant et un dominé ou si c'est à tour de rôle. C'est vous qui voyez.

**Kyu :** Y en a qui ont essayé, mais ils ont eut des problèmes. Merci mais je crois qu'ils connaissent le refrain. Donc abrège.

**Kit : **J'y arrive !! Oh la la !! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as tes ragnagna ou quoi ?

**Kyu :** Primo, j'suis un mâle donc je ne peux pas avoir de ragnagna comme tu dis. Et Secundo, il est 22h passée, j'aimerais donc aller me coucher.

**Kit : **Ca va, on va y allez !! ... Bon, pour permettre à mon renardeau adoré de rejoindre le pays de Morphée, je ne vous direz que 2 choses :

Petit 1 : J'ai recorrigé les deux premiers chapitres, car si certain l'on remarqué dans le chapitre 7, Voldy a son nom d'enfance en VO, alors que dans le chapitre 1 il l'a en VF. Juste pour préciser que pour le nom de certain personnage, je la préfère en VO comme 'Draco Malfoy' et non 'Drago Malefoy' et 'Snape' au lieu de 'Rogue'.

Petit 2 : VOUS AVEZ INTÊRET A ME LAISSER PLEIN DE REPONSE A CETTE QUESTION POUR LE MOINS **PRIMORDIAL **OU JE PIQUE UNE CRISE ET JE FAIT GRÊVE !!!!

Merci de votre attention. (Sourire angélique)

**  
CE MESSAGE S'AUTODETRUIRA A L'APPARITION  
****DU TANT ESPERE CHAPITRE 8  
****BIEN QU'IL PUISSE REAPPARAITRE PAR LA SUITE **

**MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSSION  
****ET DE VOTRE INDULGENCE AUPRES DE  
****CETTE MALHEUREUREUSE AUTRICE DEGENEREE**

**  
Kit : **J'ai entendue, la 'Voix off' !!

**Kyu : **(Marmonne) Et elle a pas tort.

**Kit : **(Se tourne vers lui) Tu dis ?

**Kyu : **Rien, rien.

**Kit : **Me disais aussi.

**Kyu :** Reviews svp. Tout de même.


End file.
